Artemis of the Ark: Season 25 part 2
by Lunaargentum810
Summary: The continuing story of Artemis, covering the few months between seasons 2 and 3.


This is the continuing story of my character Artemis covering what took place during the roughly three to four months between seasons 2 and 3.

 **Day 18:**

 **Appearances**

Morning light shines in from Artemis' balcony. Artemis lays alone in her bed, fast asleep.

The door to Artemis' room creaks open slowly. Artemis' eyes snap open. Soft footsteps approach her bed. In a flash Artemis slides her hand under the furs by her head and pulls out a knife. She starts to rise from the bed but falls to the floor instead.

" _That was foolish_."

Artemis looks up from the floor to see Avva standing a few feet away.

With a shake of her head, Artemis places both of her hands on the floor and pushes up onto her knees. Grabbing onto the bed, she plants a foot on the floor and tries to stand. The furs pull off of the bed and Artemis tumbles backwards.

Avva rushes forward. " _Stubborn, aren't you_?"

" _You didn't watch the Tournament_ ," Artemis says with a small laugh, as Avva helps her to a sitting position.

" _How did you know_?"

Artemis glances at Avva's face, " _Because if you had, you would have already known how stubborn I am_." She looks back down at the floor.

Avva smirks at the back of Artemis head, holding in a laugh. After a couple of seconds, she places her hands under each of Artemis' armpits. " _On three, you're going to stand, then step to the bed and sit. Alright_?"

A sluggish half nod is Artemis' answer.

" _One. Two. Three_."

With Avva's help Artemis is able to make it to the bed. She falls more than sits down on it. " _Water_?"

" _Of course_ ," Avva says as she walks over to the jug and bag she left on the floor. Coming back, she sets the bag on the bed and pours water from the jug into a small bowl on the bedside table. Setting the jug down, she then picks up the bowl and hands it to Artemis.

" _Thank you_."

" _I need to check your wounds and apply new bandages._ "

" _No_ ," Artemis says between gulps. When the bowl is empty she hands it back to Avva. " _More please_."

Avva moves to refill the bowl. " _What do you mean, no_?"

" _No new bandages. I can't be seen with bandages at my presentation ceremony. It will look weak_." Artemis takes the offered bowl from Avva. " _You can clean and apply a poultice, but no bandages_."

" _Well you'll be wearing a shirt at both. No one would see bandages on your shoulder._ "

"Fine."

" _And that_ ," Avva yanks the bandage off of Artemis head, causing a wince and hiss, " _is going to get infected, without a bandage_."

" _No_."

With a look of disapproval on her face, Avva reaches into her bag and pulls out supplies. " _Stubborn_ ," she mutters.

Indra enters Artemis' chambers just as Avva is finishing up packing her supplies back into her bag.

Artemis sits on her bed, new bandages around her shoulder.

Avva looks at the back of Artemis' head. A sticky purple paste has been spread across the missing patch of skin. " _You really should let me bandage your head as well_."

Artemis simply shakes her head.

Huffing out a long breath, Avva picks up her bag and leaves.

Indra watches her go before speaking. " _Today you will have a meeting with the majority of the sentinels in Polis. Tonight, you will have the presentation ceremony_."

Artemis points an unsteady finger at Indra, " _Sorry, about last night_."

Indra takes several steps forward. Her hands rest on her sword hilt. " _You fought well. You proved you were the strongest_."

"I meant about hitting you." Artemis leans forward, her forearms against her knees.

"You were delirious."

Artemis starts to fall too far forward and sits back up. "I still might be." She glances at Indra, who watches her with a look of displeasure. Artemis presses the heel of her hand to her temple and blinks her eyes again. "I feel like I drank a pint of Monty juice."

Indra paces slowly to the bedside table and refills the small bowl. " _Drink_ ," she says commandingly as she holds the bowl out to Artemis.

Doing as she's told Artemis takes the bowl with somewhat shaky fingers and downs the water.

Taking the bowl back, Indra tosses it away. " _Now, get dressed_."

 **Sentinel Meeting**

Artemis walks beside Indra and Titus through the tower. They reach an intersection. To the right is the large open doors that lead out into the streets of Polis. To the left is another set of large doors, two sentinels stand outside of them, Gavin and another.

Gavin clicks his feet together and stands tall. He puts his fist to his chest, "Shedhouda." The man next to him does the same.

The military stiffness returns to Artemis' movements. She pivots on her heel to face the doors, her feet click together and she pounds her fist to her chest. As her hand drops back to her side, the two sentinels relax and do the same. Losing some of the stiffness, Artemis walks over to Gavin and holds out her arm, "Gavin."

With a slight bow of his head, Gavin takes Artemis' arm, "Shed-"

"Artemis," she corrects. " _Save formality for the ceremony_." Gavin nods. She releases his arm and turns to the other sentinel. " _I haven't met you yet_." She holds her arm out to him.

He shifts awkwardly in place. He has a freshly shaved head and stands half a head taller than Artemis. An elaborate tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon curves around his left eye. After a quick glance at Titus, he takes Artemis' outstretched arm. "Aryn," he says in a deep gruff voice.

"Alright," Artemis says as she turns back to face the doors. With one hand, she smooths at her shirt before straightening "Let's do this," she says mostly to herself. Gavin and Aryn both take hold of a door handle. Artemis nods. They pull open the doors. Indra and Titus follow as Artemis marches inside.

Artemis stands at the front of a medium sized auditorium, her back to a stage. Indra stands off to the side while Titus stands in front, addressing the men and women seated in the first three rows.

" _A small number of you were able to watch the Tournament of the Right Hand. Many of you were not_." Titus folds his hands into his robes. " _As you have heard Artemis is formerly of the Sky People, but she is Woods Clan now, and she is the Right Hand. You will show her the same respect you showed Gustus, and_ ," Titus clears his throat, " _that you show me._ "

"Aye Fleimkeppa."

Titus takes a backwards side step, giving an awkward bow of his head to Artemis as he does.

Artemis gives a slight head bow back then steps forward. As she does every sentinel rises from their chair and pounds their right fist to their chest. Taking in the moment, Artemis waits a second before pounding her own fist to her chest. When she lowers it, so do they. " _Sit_ ," she waves her hand gesturing for them to. Stepping her feet shoulder length apart, Artemis rests her hands behind her back. " _As Titus said, I am formerly of the Sky People. That means that I do not know all of our people's customs and traditions. But that also means, I bring with me a different way of looking at battle and defense. Changes are going to be made in the coming weeks. I will be looking to some of you to help me implement those changes and to guide me in what cannot be changed._ " She pauses as murmurs begin to crop up amongst the sentinels. Her sudden silence brings the murmurs to a halt as all attention is drawn back to her. " _Our job is to protect the Commander, and by extension the Flame Keeper and the training Nightbloods. Now that the Commander leads not only Woods Clan, but the other twelve clans as well, it is our job to also enforce her laws across the Coalition._ " Artemis raises her arms, palms up, " _That means we'll need to increase our numbers. I want all of you_ ," she stretches out her arms towards the sentinels, " _to be paying attention to warriors who would make_ _good sentinels._ "

Looking up at Gavin, Artemis gestures for him to come down from the doorway, "Gavin." He shoots a confused look to Aryn before walking quickly down the aisle. " _One of the first changes that is going to happen is to have four senior sentinels. From this point forward, I want you to consider an order from one of them, to be an order from me._ " Gavin reaches her side and she holds up a hand pointed to him. _"Gavin will be the first of the four._ " The sentinels all rise and salute Gavin the way they did Artemis. Patting him on the shoulder, Artemis leans over to whisper to him, " _I would like a tour of the city when we're done here_."

Gavin nods.

She tips her head toward the doorway, dismissing him.

With a pound of his fist, Gavin salutes the standing sentinels, then rushes stiffly back to Aryn's side by the doors.

Before any of the sentinels can sit Artemis yells, " _You're dismissed_." In slow orderly fashion, they begin to file out of the room.

 **Revelations**

The hall empties. Artemis still stands at the front. As the last sentinel exits, she leans back against the small stage and lets out the long breath she's been holding.

Indra steps up and stands against the stage beside Artemis. " _You did well. Here, and at the tournament_."

Artemis turns her head to look at Indra. " _Thank you_ _for your guidance Indra_."

" _You earned this_ ," Indra shifts her weight. " _I had nothing to do with it_ ," she adds looking away.

With squinted eyes, Artemis inspects Indra's sudden stand offish posture. " _No. I wouldn't be here if not for you. You claimed me as Woods Clan. You prepared me for the tournament. You chose to train Octavia because you saw something in her. Is that why you've been helping me? Because you saw something in me?_ "

Indra bows her head in pensive thought. When she looks back up she makes eye contact with Artemis. " _Yes._ " A look of pain enters Indra's eyes. She takes several steps towards the exit.

" _What_?"

Pausing, Indra swallows passed a lump in her throat. " _You remind me of my niece_."

" _Your niece_?" Artemis takes half a step forward. " _What happened to her_?"

Indra's head rises from her chest. She stares straight ahead at the doors. " _She was killed by Ice Nation_."

An epiphany flits across Artemis' face, leaving a look of fear and worry behind it. "What was her name?"

With a glance over her shoulder, Indra says in a sympathetic voice, "Costia."

 **Getting Started**

Artemis stands alone in the hall. Her eyes stare unfocused at the doors ahead of her.

Slowly, one of them opens. Gavin's head appears, "Shedhouda?" When she continues to stare straight ahead, her eyes unfocused, he tries again, "Artemis?"

With a small shake of her head, Artemis awakens from her moment of shock. She runs a hand over her face and straightens from her leaning position on the stage. " _I'm coming_." With long, hurried strides, Artemis makes her way to the door.

Gavin pushes it open farther and stands holding it for her.

" _Thank you_." Artemis' manner becomes business like. " _Let's start the tour_."

With a nod, Gavin follows after Artemis as she briskly walks to the open doors ahead. Sunlight shines down outside, lighting the city in mid-morning light. " _What would you like to see_?"

" _Everything_."

 **Armor**

Night is beginning to fall. Candles provide most of the light in Artemis' room.

Pelli opens the door, holding it as Artemis enters after him. She pauses as she takes in the sight of her bed. The furs have been replaced with clean ones. On top of them sit her short swords and her armor. All of it cleaned and polished.

Artemis glances over her shoulder, back at Pelli.

He answers the question on her face before she can ask it, " _Gavin recovered your armor from the square after you won. He had it repaired._ "

 **Shedhouda Presentation**

Artemis wears a forest green shirt and black pants, with her black and silver armor on top. The short swords she acquired in Tondc are strapped to her lower back where she likes them, one facing each way. A knife can be seen on each side of her belt, one is tucked in her right boot, and Artemis fiddles idly with each one tucked inside both of her wrist wraps, just under the armor straps. She waits nervously outside the doors to the throne room. Gavin and Aryn stand on either side of her, a step behind. Pelli and another sentinel stand ready at the doors, to open them on the signal.

*Bloodsport by Raliegh Ritchie begins softly*

Inside the throne room, Ambassadors, their chairs removed, all stand, surrounded by many other Grounders. Lexa sits on her throne. Titus stands to her right. Indra stands to the left of Lexa's throne, several feet away.

The doors open.

Artemis enters. Gavin and Aryn follow, flanking her, about two steps behind.

0:31: Artemis marches forward.

0:51: Artemis reaches the steps to Lexa's throne she bows down on her knee.

The Ambassadors and the rest of the attendants all bow as well.

Lexa rises. The room rises to their feet in response. " _Tonight, we recognize the new Right Hand, first of the sentinels, protector of the Commander, Artemis of Woods Clan._ "

The sentinels at the door, the two behind Lexa's thrown, and Gavin and Aryn all pound their fist to their chest in unison. Artemis marches forward to her place to the left of Lexa's throne. She clicks her heels together and pivots in place to face the room. She pounds her fist to her chest. As she lowers it, so do the rest of the sentinels.

 **Day 19:**

 **Common Ground**

Orange and pink fill the sky outside the doorway to Artemis' balcony. She stands in the middle of her room slowly pulling on a dark grey t-shirt.

Avva is packing up her bag by the bed. " _I wish you would allow me to put a bandage on your head as well_."

" _No_."

With a huff, Avva paces from the room.

Taking several steps, Artemis leans against the table in the middle of the room. She breathes heavily, and her arms shake. With a grimace, she collapses down in the wooden chair.

After a few seconds, there is a knock at her door.

" _Enter,_ " she manages in a steady voice.

With hesitant and seemingly uncomfortable steps, Titus enters.

Artemis straightens in the chair. "Titus."

Titus takes another hesitant step, coming to a stop a few feet from the table. " _I thought that_ ," Titus folds his hands into his robe sleeves. " _I thought we, now that you are_ ," his hands fall from his sleeves and he places them by his sides.

Artemis stands, " _Let me grab the other chair_." Taking a step away from her own she gestures at it, " _Why don't you have a seat_?" Without waiting for a response she walks to the balcony.

Slowly Titus walks forward and sits in the chair he was offered. As he does, Artemis returns with the second chair. She places it opposite him at the table and sits.

He tries to start again, "I hoped we might talk _._ "

Artemis nods, sweat drips from her forehead.

Titus' eyes drift to the table, where Artemis' left hand rests. Her eyes follow. Her hand shakes with small muscle tremors. With chagrin and embarrassment she slides her hand off the table into her lap.

"Avva assures me it will stop in a day or two," Artemis comments idly without quite meeting his eye.

A moment of silence passes between them. Artemis stares at the center of the table. Titus examines her, a look of almost pity in his eyes. Clearing his throat, Titus breaks the silence. "Now that you are the Right Hand _,_ "he begins softly, pausing as though still unsure how to express whatever is on his mind. "The position you hold is not one to take lightly," he says more chastisingly.

Finally looking back up, Artemis relaxes slightly. "I don't." Defiantly she drops her left hand back on the table. Titus glances down as her hand begins to shake again. "I thought my performance in the Tournament would have been proof enough of that."

"Perhaps," Titus concedes. He examines her for a moment as she moves her hand off the table in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

"The Commander asked me to be her Right Hand."

"You left your people, to become the protector of their enemy's leader?" Titus leans back in the chair. "Our people do not look kindly on traitors."

"Skaikru and Trikru are no longer enemies."

"You still abandoned your people."

Artemis looks down at her lap. Her hand still shakes. Clenching her fist tightly makes the tremors stop. "When we first came down here, there were only a hundred of us. I was the best at getting food, I was a fighter, I didn't need a gun to be strong." She looks back up at Titus. "I was important." Her voice becomes slightly bitter, "And then the rest of our people came down. The adults. They told us we were children. That they were in charge now. That they knew better than us how to survive." Her poker face falters, showing fully the anger and resentment she's been trying to hide. "I went from being a highly respected warrior to being chastised and ignored." Her voice softens, the bitterness gone, "But Lexa didn't ignore me. She respected my strength, valued my input." The storm that was building in Artemis suddenly calms. Her posture relaxes again. "My people wanted me to become some docile child again, when all I wanted was to be a warrior. Lexa offered me that. The Commander of the twelve clans wanted me to fight for her. That's why I'm here."

 **Day 20:**

 **Two More**

" _Back so soon_?" Veera sits on her chair, her back to the tent flap, as Artemis ducks inside.

Pulling her shirt off as she walks forward, Artemis sits on the stool. The cut along her shoulder is caked with the purple plant paste from Avva, so is the patch on the back of her head. Neither have bandages.

Veera looks down at Artemis' back. Her eyes roam over the two wounds. " _These should be covered. They are not yet healing_."

Artemis sits in silence, staring at her hands.

Shaking her head, Veera picks up the needles from her table. " _Two more,_ " she comments matter of factly.

"Yeah," Artemis mumbles.

 **Goodbyes to New Friends**

Inside the sentinel meeting hall, Artemis stands on the stage by a large table. Beside her are Gavin, Aryn, and two other sentinels. Atop the table is a rudimentary scale model of Polis, with the walls, the tower, and little scales of other important buildings. She is pointing at different spots along the wall when several figures enter the hall, disrupting the small meeting.

The group on stage all turn to look at the entering figures. A small smile spreads on Artemis' face. She looks back to her sentinels. Her voice regains their attention, " _Change up patrols as we discussed, and organize weekly wall checks by section._ " The four of them all nod to Artemis. " _That'll be all for today_ ," she adds dismissively. Following Gavin, they take their leave.

Artemis walks to the front of the stage and hops down. She holds out her arm to the man at the head of the group, the grin still on her face.

Taking her arm, Burch grins back, "Shedhouda."

They both let go and Artemis slaps his shoulder, " _How's the throat_?"

He rubs at his throat, " _Sore_."

" _Sorry about that_."

" _Only a Woods Clan warrior_ ," he laughs.

Artemis finally takes in the other warriors behind Burch. To Burch's right stands Mikah. He wears brown pants and a long sleeve, burgundy shirt. The shirt hangs baggy on Mikah's small frame. Large purple and black bruises spread across half his face. Swelling around his chin and left eye, disfigure his formerly handsome face. Artemis holds out her arm, "Mikah."

As Mikah takes Artemis' arm, he gives a small bow at the waist, "Shedhouda." His hair is dark brown and curly. His brows are bushy, drawing attention to his perceptive amber eyes. What skin that isn't purple, black, or blue, is a bronzed beige.

Behind Mikah stand Kale and Leanna. Artemis bows her head to them. They bow theirs back, and Artemis turns to the person on Burch's left.

Eiri wears her left arm in a sling, the severed end bandaged with slight purple staining. She stands stone stiff, her head bowed, eyes on the floor.

Taking a step forward, Artemis holds out her arm to Eiri. The woman doesn't move. Artemis steps closer, her arm now almost brushing against Eiri's chest. " _Battle breeds deceit. In peace it is forgiven_."

Eiri looks up, uncertainty in her eyes. Slowly, she raises her own arm and takes hold of Artemis'. "Shedhouda," she says in a somewhat strangled voice. They share a moment of eye contact before letting go.

Artemis steps back to take in the whole group. " _You all head home_ _today_?" she asks.

Leanna wears a purple dress. Her arms are covered in brown, flowery tattoos. Winding vines with thorns and blossoms. Kale has on a faded, light green shirt with no sleeves. His head is freshly shaved. They both nod as Burch answers, "Aye."

Gesturing toward the door Artemis says, " _Let us have some drinks and food before you go_."

The group of tournament competitors sits on log stools around a circular table. The table is behind a row of stalls. Daval emerges from one of the stalls and brings over a wooden bowl full of sausages. The chatter and laughter ceases just long enough for a round of " _Thank you's_."

After several more seconds the laughter dies out. Artemis takes a long sip from her cup then sets it down with a deep breath. " _Where is Dom_?"

Kale and Mikah exchange a glance.

" _Dom is still recovering_ ," Leanna says flatly, before raising her own cup to her lips.

" _Is it bad_?" Artemis sits forward on her stump.

Burch picks up the pitcher in the middle of the table and sloshes more amber liquid into his mug. " _He will be fine eventually_."

Later in the day the group walks back towards the tower. Burch and Artemis walk a few feet behind the others. As they reach the steps of the tower, Burch holds out an arm to stop Artemis. When the others are inside, he turns to her to speak.

" _I've heard you want to increase the number of sentinels_."

" _Have you_?"

" _And I've also heard that you want to accept warriors from clans other than Woods Clan._ "

Artemis smirks at him. " _Are you saying you're interested_?"

Burch smirks back. " _I'm saying a few of us might be_."

Holding out an arm, Artemis says, " _Then I look forward to seeing you all again_."

Instead of taking her arm, Burch pounds his fist to his chest.

 **Day 21:**

 **A Fan**

Artemis steps out of Veera's tent. She stares up at the sun, just peeking above the tree tops.

" _Were you getting kill marks_?"

A surprised look crosses Artemis face as she turns her head to see Aden sitting on the little stool outside of Veera's tent. His strawberry blonde hair looks redder in the orange morning light. " _Did you follow me_?"

A sheepish look comes over Aden's face. He stands, " _Yes_."

Hiding her amusement, Artemis straightens and clasps her hands behind her back, trying to look authoritative. " _Why_?"

Aden looks at her with an uncertain face and shrugs his shoulders.

Her amusement breaks through and Artemis smirks. Shaking her head, she lays a hand on his shoulder and leads him with her as she begins walking back up the street. " _Titus is going to be angry if he finds out_ ," Artemis mutters.

Aden smiles up at her, amused himself.

" _You're going to keep this between us right_?"

Aden nods.

"Your lips are sealed?" Artemis presses her thumb and forefinger together and mimes pulling a zipper across her lips. She regrets this action as confusion fills Aden's face. "Oh, uh, it means you won't tell anyone. Anyone."

He nods again and smiles.

She pats his shoulder, "Good lad."

As they turn the corner onto the street with Daval's stall, Artemis looks up to see the street beginning to crowd with people. She points down a smaller street a few shops up from the corner, " _Down there._ " Artemis ducks down the side street quickly.

Aden follows, his shorter legs rushing to keep up. " _I'm glad you won_."

Artemis looks down at him.

" _The Tournament. Lexa wanted you to win, and so did all of us_."

" _All of who? The Nightbloods_?"

" _Yes._ "

Artemis stops walking. She puts out a hand to stop Aden as well. Crouching down onto one knee, so that she is on his level, she looks him in the eye. " _Why_?"

Aden looks at Artemis as though he is confused that she need ask. " _Because you're good for her._ "

With furrowed brows Artemis gives a small shake of her head, " _How do you mean_?"

" _She's happy._ " Aden smiles, " _We want her to be happy. She deserves to be_."

Artemis takes a deep breath. " _Aden_ ," she looks from side to side and then leans closer. " _You can't tell anyone about that_." Noticing the confusion in his eyes she goes on, " _About how I make her happy. People can't know. Especially Titus._ " Aden's eyebrows come together as his head tilts to the side. " _It could put her in danger if people knew_."

Aden's posture straightens. With a serious face, he slowly brings his thumb and forefinger to his cheek. With them pressed together, he draws them across his mouth.

Patting his shoulder again, Artemis nods and then stands.

Together they walk back to the tower.

 **Day 24:**

 **Second Fan**

Artemis exits the tower. The darkness of the night is starting to recede. The horizon to the east is a light pink, becoming orange. She walks her usual path to Veera's yellow tent. Her eyes are unfocused, her mind clearly on something other than her surroundings. People are just starting to make their way through the streets.

The fingers of Artemis' right hand play with the flap of the messenger bag resting on her hip.

"Artemis," a small voice calls.

Artemis turns around to see Aden and another Nightblood running towards her. It is the small boy of Asian descent that Artemis had tried to correct the stance of.

She stands and waits for them to catch up. "Aden," she greets him as he reaches her. " _Who is this_?"

" _This is Jarok_ ," Aden says.

The little boy stands stiff beside Aden, looking up at Artemis with nervous uncertainty.

Aden nudges the boy with his shoulder. Jarok looks at him, Aden smiles. Jarok smiles back hesitantly.

Placing her hand on Aden's head, Artemis gives a little ruffle to his hair. " _Let's go_."

 **Day 28:**

 **Date Day**

Artemis enters Lexa's room as the sun is just fully clearing the horizon. Golden light bounces through the room as it reflects off of the city ruins below. "Heda," she says, half serious, and half holding back a smirk.

Lexa lays on her side in her bed. The fur covers up to her neck. She does not move, but mumbles a hello. "You've already been to see Veera haven't you?"

With barely contained excitement and vigor, Artemis paces to Lexa's bed and sits at the foot. "Yes." Lexa pulls the furs over her head. Artemis laughs and tugs them back down.

" _You're not here to come back to bed with me are you_?"

" _As tempting as that is, no._ "

Lexa moans in displeasure and rolls onto her back. " _Why must you be such an early riser_?"

"Early bird gets the worm."

Lexa squints up at her ceiling with furrowed brows. "What?"

Artemis chuckles, "I don't actually know what that means, my mom used to say it though." Lexa sits part way up, still looking at Artemis half quizzically, half judgingly. "Apparently my grandfather said it to her all the time." Artemis playfully pulls at the furs again. " _Come on. You said I had you all to myself today._ " She raises her eyebrows suggestively, " _To do with as I wanted_."

Throwing the covers off, Lexa squints at Artemis before standing, " _I'm going to regret this aren't I_?" She begins to walk to her changing room, her black nightdress billowing around her ankles.

" _Probably_." Artemis smirks and falls back on the bed.

Wearing shabby scarves over their heads, Artemis and Lexa make their way through a deserted alley. When they reach the wall, they turn to the right. A few yards up ahead is an opening, they duck through and head off into the trees. Wending between trees and boulders, Artemis takes off her scarf, folds it haphazardly, and stuffs it partway into the back pocket of her pants. She stops when they reach a clearing.

Lexa stops beside her. " _I tell you, you have me all to yourself for a whole day and you take me out into the woods_?"

Artemis smirks. Her eyes twinkle with mischief. With nimble fingers she pulls a rolled up piece of paper from inside her brown canvas jacket.

Lexa steps closer as Artemis unrolls the paper on a fallen tree. She points a finger at a symbol on the paper. It looks like the symbol she wears on her forehead sometimes, "Polis?"

Artemis nods in answer. She taps at a spot marked with a small empty circle, " _This is where we are now_."

Tracing her finger along the thin line of dashes, Lexa asks, " _And what is this_?"

"That is the route we're taking."

Lexa's finger finds the end of the line. A small 'X' sits beneath her finger tip. " _And this_?"

"The finish."

"The finish of what?" Lexa's brows furrow as she tries to figure out Artemis' plan.

Artemis rerolls the paper and tucks it back inside her jacket. "Your training."

Shock spreads on Lexa's face, "My training?"

"Mhmm," Artemis starts jogging away towards the side of the mountain outside the city.

"You think I am in need of training?"

Without turning around, or slowing down, Artemis calls out, "Let's go."

Lexa stares after her for a moment, a mixed look of offense and disbelief, then takes off like a bolt to catch up.

Artemis and Lexa jog side by side on a wide deer trail. As they come around a large knot of trees the slope of the terrain levels out. Artemis comes to a slow stop. Lexa does the same.

"This…is not…the place…where…the finish…was," Lexa huffs out between breaths.

"No." Artemis steps over to one of the trees. "That was the first two miles." She points to one of the low hanging branches, "Ten pull ups." She jumps up, catching ahold of the branch and powers through the exercise.

Lexa watches her for a second then leans down on her knees to catch her breath. When Artemis drops down from the branch, Lexa steps over to take her turn. "This is not what I had in mind for today," she comments before jumping up to hang from the branch.

Artemis laughs, "I figured." She grabs hold of one of her ankles, and bending her leg behind herself, she stretches out her quad muscle. "But don't you just love this smell?" Switching legs, Artemis breathes in deeply and audibly. "It's just fresh and, I don't know, something." She turns back as Lexa drops down from the tree branch. "I've never felt more free than when I'm running. Like nothing else matters but the next step, the next breath, the next rise in the trail." Her eyes come back into focus, Lexa is smiling at her. "It's been my favorite thing about coming down here."

Lexa raises her eyebrows amused, "Running?"

With a smirk, Artemis nods.

"Very well," Lexa shakes her head smiling. "What's next?"

A large meadow of red and purple wildflowers stretches out, surrounded on all sides by forest. In roughly the center, two trees stand, long since dead, their trunks lean towards each other. At about sex feet up they had grown together and after another foot grew apart again.

On the west side of the meadow, birds take flight from the trees. Several second later, Artemis and Lexa burst from the tree line, running headlong into the meadow. Lexa leads by a couple feet. As her eyes spot the tree X, Lexa begins laughing through her huffing breaths. A devilish amusement enters Artemis' eyes. With ease her strides lengthen and her pace quickens. She blows past Lexa, gaining distance with each step. She reaches the tree and slaps it. Taking a deep breath, she turns to see Lexa still several yards back trying to push herself to go even faster.

As Lexa reaches the tree, she collapses into the grass. Guzzling air, she forces out, in a shocked and miserable tone, " _How_?"

Artemis plops down next to her. " _Training_ ," she says teasingly.

Halfheartedly, Lexa smacks at Artemis arm. "Bitch."

With a half amused, half confused look, Artemis eyes Lexa. "Bitch?"

"Is that…not…an…appropriate…insult?"

Artemis laughs. "It is. I'm just surprised to hear you use it."

Recovering her breath, Lexa smirks, "I listen."

"Clearly." Artemis leans over and lays a short kiss on Lexa's lips. "You ready to run back?"

Lexa's eyes shoot open and dread spreads on her face. "Back?"

Leaning back on her elbows, Artemis laughs. " _Don't worry. It's only one mile back._ " Artemis gives a quick side glance at Lexa, who is still breathing hard. She smirks to herself, " _We can rest for a little while first_."

Lexa and Artemis return through the small break in the wall that they left through earlier. On the other side Pelli and Gavin wait for them.

" _You made good time_ ," Pelli comments as Artemis drops down from the opening.

" _Were you waiting long_?" she asks as she brushes off her pants.

With concealed concern Lexa glances between Pelli and Artemis.

Gavin bows his head, " _Not long_."

Artemis nods, " _Good_." She gestures down the alley, " _Let's head back_."

Gavin and Pelli lead, Lexa walks between them, a couple of steps back. Artemis walks a step behind on Lexa's side.

Pelli opens the door to Lexa's chambers. " _A bath was brought in Commander_."

" _Thank you_ ," Lexa says as she walks through the door.

Lexa is sitting in her bath. Her arms rest on the edge of the tub. Her head lays back against the lip as well. Her eyes open as Artemis comes out of her changing room.

" _Still in there_?"

Closing her eyes again, Lexa says in fake annoyance, " _Yes_."

Artemis sits down at the foot of the bed, her back against the ornate bronze foot board. "You're going to look like a raisin," she chuckles.

"What's a raisin?" Lexa asks without opening her eyes.

Raising her hand palm up, Artemis looks up thinking, "Uh." She lets her hand drop back into her lap. "It's a dried out fruit, but it's all wrinkly, like your skin when you let it soak in water too long."

"Mmm," Lexa mumbles sleepily.

Artemis smirks and shakes her head amused. " _Come on. Out, and lay down on the bed,_ " she says standing up.

"Fine," Lexa sighs begrudgingly. She stands. As she steps out of the water Artemis brings her a towel. Lexa smiles as Artemis arms wrap the towel around her. She leans forward, " _What now_?"

Artemis leans in also. She brushes her lips teasingly against Lexa's then pulls away slightly. " _Lay down on the bed_."

" _Is that an order_?" Lexa asks seductively.

Leaning back in, Artemis kisses Lexa. " _Yes_ ," she whispers.

Lexa slides passed Artemis, brushing her shoulder against Artemis' as she does. When she reaches the bed, the towel drops to the floor.

Smirking at the sound of the dropping towel, Artemis turns and walks to the bed. She sees Lexa already laying down, the furs pulled up. " _Roll over_."

Lexa hesitates a moment, giving Artemis a suspicious look. " _Why_?" she asks with a smile.

Artemis sits down on the bed beside Lexa, and smiles herself. "Because I'm going to give you a massage."

Lexa lies on her stomach, the bed furs down across her lower back.

Artemis lays beside Lexa, her fingers trace along the lines and circles of Lexa's back tattoo. Leaning over Artemis kisses her way up Lexa's spine.

With eyes still closed Lexa smiles. Her back and shoulders tense.

When Artemis reaches Lexa's neck, she pulls Lexa's hair out of the way and continues up.

As Artemis lips close around the bottom of Lexa's earlobe, Lexa lets out a little sigh. " _You're teasing_ ," she says after a deep breath.

Artemis smirks and leans back, " _Only because one of us is too tired._ "

" _You made me run six miles,"_ she moans. _And do those_ , what did you call them?"

"Sit ups?"

"Yes those. My stomach is killing me."

With a small laugh Artemis returns her attention to Lexa's back again. Her hand caresses over Lexa's shoulder and pauses at the base of Lexa's neck. Just above her fingers is an infinity knot tattoo. Artemis traces it with a finger. A raised pink line runs vertically through it. " _What is this_?" she asks.

" _The mark of the Commander_ ," Lexa answers sleepily.

" _No this_?" Artemis runs a finger over the pink line. "This scar under the infinity symbol."

Lexa starts to roll over, trying to look at Artemis, "Infinity symbol?"

Artemis prevents Lexa from rolling all the way over as she tries to look more closely at the scar. "The mark, it's called an infinity symbol. It means forever." She squints at Lexa's neck and continues muttering, mostly to herself, "Which I guess makes it an apt symbol for the Commander." She lets Lexa roll more fully onto her side. "This scar looks precisely made. Was it on purpose?"

Lexa cranes her neck to look at Artemis. "Yes, I got it on my Ascension Day, when I was given the Spirit of the Commander." Lexa seems confused by Artemis' confusion.

"Wait," Artemis points at Lexa's neck, "they like, put something in there?"

"Yes…" Lexa answers slowly, "The Flame, it holds the Spirits of the past Commanders."

Artemis leans away for a moment, uncertainty on her face. "Um," she clears her throat awkwardly. "This is gonna sound stupid but."

Lexa rolls all the way over. "But what," she asks nervous and confused.

"Your eyes, they don't…glow…do they?"

"Glow?" Lexa shakes her head, looking even more confused. "Why would they glow?"

Shaking her head Artemis waves a hand between them. "You know what, never mind. Like I said, stupid question."

Lexa reaches a hand up and rubs Artemis' arm. "No, what is it?"

Artemis lets out a self-conscious laugh. "It's just this old TV show Nate used to watch. This small worm like creatures would force their way…into people's necks…and then…take…over…their bodies." Each word she says comes out slower and slower as Lexa's face grows increasingly dubious and a tad resentful at the comparison. Artemis rubs her hand over her mouth. "Like I said, stupid question. I'm sorry."

After a moment Lexa smiles and pulls Artemis down next to her. Artemis lays her head on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa wraps her arms around Artemis. With a look of curiosity Lexa asks, "So what's a TV show?"

"Oh." Artemis makes a puzzling expression as she tries to think of an explanation. "Well it's this thing where people pretend to be other people and act out a story."

Lexa's eyes look up and to the left as she listens. "So, like a play," she says with amused understanding.

"Yeah, like a play."

"Then why do you call it a, TV show?"

"Well, a play is, like one story." Artemis wiggles next to Lexa, adjusting so she can look up at Lexa's face. "But a TV show, is like a bunch of shorter plays that tell a continuing story, with the same characters over time."

"Oh," Lexa sounds interested.

A brief look of realization flashes across Artemis' face. "Wait, you guys have plays?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, you know, you're just so serious all the time. And everyone seems to be a warrior. I can't imagine any of them acting out a play."

Lexa presses her lips together for a second. "Well, Trikru doesn't have plays," she admits somewhat abashedly. "But Floukru and Trishana do plays regularly. And Louwoda Kliron has an annual one to celebrate the harvest season. I've never seen any of them though."

"Maybe someday."

"Maybe," Lexa looks down at Artemis and smiles.

 **Day 34:**

Lexa knocks on Artemis' door. Without waiting for any response she enters. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room are Aden, Jarok, and Artemis. Between them is a square piece of wood covered in black and white pebbles. All three stand at her sudden appearance. "Heda," they say in unison.

" _Aden, Jarok, go find the others. We'll be leaving for the hill shortly_."

The two boys give slight bows, " _Yes, Commander_." They speed walk from the room as quickly as possible. At the door Aden throws Artemis an apologetic, worried look before exiting.

Lexa glances over her shoulder as the door closes behind the two boys. She smirks and looks back at Artemis. " _They like you_."

Artemis smiles back. "I'm a novelty. It'll wear off."

Confusion flicks across Lexa's face, "Novelty?" She walks closer to the board on the floor. Her eyes rove over it.

"The new thing. People are interested in it because they haven't seen it before. Once they learn everything that is different about it, it stops being interesting."

Lexa smiles mischievously, " _My interest hasn't faded_."

Artemis smiles back, " _No._ "

After a moment Lexa clears her throat. She looks down and taps her foot next to the square board, " _What's this_?"

Crossing her arms, Artemis clears her throat as well. " _It's a game_. People called it Go."

"Go?"

" _Yes. It's a strategy game_." She looks down at the board, " _One person plays as black, one as white_." Lexa walks forward, her steps smooth and purposeful. Artemis' attempt to explain the game pauses as Lexa presses up against her.

Lexa's hand slides up the side of Artemis' neck until her fingers reach the back of Artemis' head. Pulling, Lexa leans her own head forward. Their lips touch. The kiss is slow at first, but after a few seconds, grows more passionate.

Artemis wraps one arm around Lexa's waist, trying to pull her even closer. The other wraps just under Lexa's arm, her fingers tangle in Lexa's hair.

After several more seconds, Lexa pushes away with great effort. Both of her hands linger against Artemis' chest as she takes in a deep steadying breath. Taking a full step back, she looks up at Artemis, who stands stiffly with her hands by her side. Artemis' eyes have a look of deep longing. Lexa swallows and takes another steadying breath. " _Tonight_ ," she whispers before turning on her heel and walking toward the door.

Artemis takes a deep breath of her own and marches after her Commander.

 **Sinners**

The sun is low, hanging just above the trees that can be seen over the walls of Polis. Marching through the city Titus leads the Nightbloods towards the tower. Lexa and Artemis walk a few yards behind the line, trying to keep a steady, unrushed pace.

As they enter the tower the Nightbloods follow Titus to the right, while Artemis follows Lexa to the left and into the elevator.

*Sinners by Lauren Aquilina plays*

Artemis and Lexa walk side by side down the hallway leading to their rooms. They split off without looking at each other.

0:06 – Each pushes open the doors to their own room.

0:08 – As Lexa comes into her room, she takes off her belt and wraps it around her sword, then sets it down on her couch.

0:15 – Artemis tosses her swords on her bed, then hurriedly yanks off her wrist guards and throws them on the bed as well.

0:24 – Lexa stands at the foot of her bed, her fingers comb furiously through her hair, untangling the braided strands.

0:30 – Pulling the leather armor off, Artemis lays it on the chair in her room as she passes it on her way to the balcony.

0:37 – Artemis leaps from the edge of her own balcony to Lexa's. She steps into Lexa's room.

0:42 – Both make eye contact for a split second before rushing forward to embrace. Lexa's hand pushes at the back of Artemis' head, as Artemis' arms wrap around Lexa's back.

0:55 – Their lips break apart. With eyes still closed Artemis rests her forehead on Lexa's. Lexa smiles.

1:03 – Leaning back slightly, they both open their eyes and stare at each other. They kiss again and fall slowly onto the bed.

 **Nightmares Continue**

Artemis lies on her back in Lexa's bed. Lexa lays next to Artemis on her side, fast asleep. Artemis' eyes begin to shift back and forth. Her cheek muscles twitch. Her arm jerks. Suddenly her eyes snap open. She lays in bed frozen stiff. Minute by minute her breathing steadies. With a side look at Lexa, Artemis carefully gets out of bed, trying not to wake the other girl.

 **Confronting the Past**

Artemis stands on the left side of Lexa's balcony, her legs pressed up against the concrete railing. Her hair is down, the loose curls waving in the breeze. The sky is clear, speckled with stars. Rays of light from the full moon shine down on Polis, cutting through the pools of shadow. Her tank top does little to keep out the chill of the night air and goose bumps begin popping up along her arms.

Lexa emerges out onto the balcony, wrapped in furs from the bed. " _The Mountain_?" Without turning around, Artemis nods. Lexa leans against the wall, taking in Artemis' silhouette.

" _You're staring_ ," Artemis says after a long while without turning around.

" _I'm enjoying the view_." Lexa smirks.

After a short pause, Artemis turns to face Lexa. Her eyes look pained as she takes in the expression of love and awe on Lexa's face. "Who is it you're seeing when you look at me like that?"

Confusion replaces the look of awe, but some of the love remains. " _Who_?"

"Artemis, or Costia?"

Lexa's head tips back slowly, as if she's been slapped by Artemis' question. Her mouth opens, but words do not come for a minute. "Indra," she both asks and states in a disapproving tone.

" _She was Indra's niece, was she not_?"

Dipping her chin to her chest, Lexa pulls the furs tighter around herself and stares at the floor. " _Yes._ "

Artemis brushes passed her and goes back inside.

Lexa glances up in surprise and quickly follows after. When she gets inside, Artemis is already passing her bed, headed towards Lexa's changing room. " _You_ ," she blurts out desperately in a harsh whisper.

Artemis freezes. She looks up at the ceiling, her eyes closed. After a second she reopens them and turns around.

Lexa struggles to find her voice, her eyes begin to get glassy. "I see, you."

It's Artemis' turn to stare at the floor.

Taking a few steps forward, Lexa continues, "That day in Tondc, when they brought you into the village…you were unconscious and they were carrying you. When I first saw you, there was a moment, a moment when I thought Costia had been returned to me."

Artemis shifts awkwardly and purses her lips. Her eyes have become glassy as well.

"I didn't know how I felt." Lexa takes a couple more steps. "I think, I was just scared. I had spent so much time trying to bury that pain. And then I saw you up close, and I was relieved. I was relieved that you weren't her, that she wasn't alive." With shaking legs, Lexa sits down on the edge of the bed. " _How horrible is that_?" she asks herself.

Artemis stares at Lexa. She takes a long deep breath and lets it out slowly. After, she steps over to the bed and sits beside Lexa. Tentatively she places her hand on top of Lexa's shaking fingers.

"I had two reasons for wanting to get to know you. One was for the information, yes. But I also, needed to know you. I felt drawn to you." Lexa clears her throat. "So I cleaned your wounds and fed you and, even in the first meeting I knew you were different. Costia was never a warrior. She hated the idea of taking a life. She trained with Nyko under the previous healer of Tondc."

Artemis closes her fingers around Lexa's.

"You might look similar to her, but that is where any similarity ends." Lexa turns her head to look at Artemis' face. "I promise."

Artemis nods, and looks down ashamed.

Lexa squeezes Artemis' fingers. " _I loved her for her innocence._ But you, I _,_ "

Artemis looks back up.

Lexa's mouth hangs open for a moment, scared to finish the sentence. "You, you I love for your courage," she says it timidly.

Leaning forward, Artemis presses her forehead against Lexa's. They both close their eyes. Lexa holds her breath until Artemis finally whispers, " _I love you too_."

 **Day 35:**

 **Twelve Clans**

Artemis stands by Lexa's balcony, watching birds swoop and dive in the sky. Inside the room Titus and Indra argue as Lexa sits on her couch.

" _We should march our army to the border in case they attack_ ," Titus shouts over Indra.

" _Which border_?" she asks snidely.

" _Both_!"

" _And where will we find the warriors for that_?"

" _Enough_ ," Lexa yells over them. Her shout draws Artemis' attention back to the room. "Artemis, what do you think?"

Before Artemis can speak, Titus interjects. " _I don't think Artemis has enough knowledge of our people to contribute to_ ," his sentence falls short as he takes in Lexa's glare.

"I'll hear the advice of my Shedhouda."

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Artemis gives the outside one last glance before walking over to stand beside the couch in the middle of the room. "Well, Titus, you say people are talking that Lexa is weak. Indra, you say our scouts are seeing more movement and increased training amongst Azgeda and Broadleaf Clan. They can't be stupid enough to simply break from the Coalition. They know they would be crushed by the other ten clans. So is there any other way they could remove Lexa from power?"

Titus tips his head back, surprised at Artemis' thought process.

"Death was originally the only thing that could remove a Commander from power. However, when I created the alliance, I made another way."

"Against my advice," Titus says somewhat bitterly.

"How?"

Lexa rolls her eyes slightly, annoyed by Titus' judging look. "A unanimous vote of the Ambassadors would remove me from power."

"Or if a strong enough warrior thought they could defeat her in single combat, they could challenge her to a fight," Indra adds skeptically.

"But neither would serve any purpose, as only a Nightblood can become Commander, and they've all been trained by you and Titus," Artemis says more to herself than to the others.

"So what do you suggest?"

"I think that until we know their plan fully, we can only speculate. Until we have more information, the best we can do is focus on strengthening our alliance with at least one clan."

Titus furrows his brows, "Why with one?"

"Because in order to stop a unanimous vote, all you need is one Ambassador that will never vote against the Commander." She pauses, her mouth still slightly open as a thought hits her.

"What is it?" Lexa asks watching her.

"I can think of a way to secure such a vote. But Titus won't like it, in fact, most of the Coalition wouldn't like it."

 **Day 37:**

 **To Be Commander…**

Morning rays of light shine into Lexa's room. The warmth and brightness brush across Lexa's face, waking her. A smile touches her lips before she even opens her eyes. " _You're still here_ ," she mumbles sleepily as she rolls onto her side to look at Artemis.

Artemis already lays on her side. She wears a smile also as she stares at Lexa. " _I was watching you sleep_."

A self-conscious smirk crosses Lexa's face as she looks down at the bed furs.

There is a sudden knock at the door.

Both of their heads jerk up as they look to the door in concern.

" _One moment_ ," Lexa shouts.

Hurriedly, Artemis jumps silently out of the bed and runs for the changing room.

Lexa slides out of the bed. She takes a steadying breath before fully standing, then walks to the door. She opens it only partially.

Titus stands on the other side. " _Commander. May I come in_?"

She opens the door wider, " _Of course_."

He bows his head as he enters. After several steps he pauses. He folds his hands inside his sleeves to stop them from fidgeting. " _We need to talk_."

Letting the door close, Lexa paces towards the couch, " _It must be something important for you to bring it to me so early_." When she reaches the couch she snatches up her long coat and throws it on over her black nightdress. After she puts it on she sits down and then gestures toward the chair.

Titus walks to it, but does not sit. " _People have been talking_."

" _About_?"

He clears his throat. " _About Artemis_."

" _I will not hear this again_ ," bite has entered her voice. " _Artemis is Woods Clan, and won the right to be Right Hand._ "

" _Yes, you will. There are rumors spreading that you are being corrupted by the Sky People_."

Lexa stands angrily. " _That is ridiculous._ "

" _First Clarke and the alliance. Now this girl and allowing her to compete for Right Hand. You keep her too close_."

" _She is Right Hand. She is supposed to be kept close._ "

" _People are beginning to whisper. And I am starting to suspect those whispers to be true. That you have feelings for this girl._ _That the two of you-_ "

" _We're not_ ," Lexa cuts him off angrily. After a split second her posture changes and in a small, almost sad voice she repeats, " _We're not._ "

" _But you want to_ ," Titus replies.

Lexa turns away frustrated and takes several steps away.

" _I beg you to remember my teachings. Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone_."

" _I have not forgotten_ ," she says bitterly.

" _You have. Your enemies are starting to circle, they sense your weakness. You need to distance yourself from Artemis. It is the only way you will both be safe._ " He takes a step toward her and lowers his voice to a sympathetic tone. " _Do not make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did_."

At his last words Lexa's head raises up, fire burns in her eyes. " _My mistakes_?" she asks almost in a whisper of shock and disbelief. Her outrage spills from every inch as she rounds on Titus. " _Ice Nation cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed_." Lexa's voice grows louder with each word. " _And still I let them into my alliance. I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty_."

Titus licks his lips nervously then bows his head. " _I'm sorry Lexa. I did not mean to offend_."

" _Yes, you did_ ," Lexa says, some bitterness left in her voice. In a softer tone she adds, " _But you also mean well. And I know that, Teacher_." She turns and walks back to the couch, but does not sit.

" _Does she care for you back_?" He asks after a few seconds.

" _I do not know_ ," she lies stonefaced.

" _Lexa, I worry only for your safety_."

" _I cannot control my feelings Titus, only whether I act on those feelings_." She turns to face him again. " _Head over heart. I remember your teachings._ "

They share a look of hurt understanding and vulnerability.

A second later it is broken by a knock at the door. Lexa swallows down the emotions she has let to the surface, then calls out, " _Enter_."

 **Keeping up Appearances**

The sun hangs in the clear sky, halfway to the western horizon. Lexa and Artemis stand on the balcony of the throne room, waiting for the door to close behind Titus and Indra.

" _We have a problem_ ," Lexa says in a controlled, hushed voice.

" _I doubt Ice Nation is stupid enough to strike in such an outright manner_."

In a desperate tone Lexa whispers, " _Not that problem_."

Artemis glances over her shoulder. The figures of Aryn and Gavin can be seen just beyond the shreds of curtains. " _Leave us,_ " she calls out. Without turning, the two figures walk to the door. Artemis watches until the door closes for a second time. " _What is it_?"

Lexa takes a step forward. She places her hands on the concrete railing, fingers splayed. "Titus suspects my feelings."

Letting out a small sigh, Artemis leans her hip against the railing and crosses her arms. "How do you know?"

"He brought it up this morning," Lexa answers curtly.

Artemis watches Lexa's posture, her stiffness, her refusal to look up from the square below. "What are we gonna do?" Artemis asks warily.

Lexa swallows passed a lump in her throat. "I have an idea." She finally looks up and meets Artemis' eyes. "But neither of us are going to like it."

Artemis is leaning backwards against the railing, her hands in front of her mouth.

Lexa stands watching her, stiff and unflinching, the poker face of the Commander masking any emotion.

A small choking sound escapes Artemis lips. She lowers her hands. "You. You want me to…" She lets out a long breath, then clears her throat. "You want me to sleep with someone."

"Yes," Lexa says flatly.

Artemis laughs. Shaking her head she recovers some of her composure. "How, how will that help?"

Lexa presses her lips together and blinks several times. After a moment she speaks, "He suspects my feelings, he does not yet suspect yours. If we can convince him that you do not share my feelings, then he will believe that I will not act on mine."

They stand in silence for a moment. "You honestly want me to do this," Artemis asks flatly.

Blinking again, Lexa holds her composure. "The Commander needs you to."

Artemis nods. Staring straight ahead she says, " _Then the Right Hand will do_ _it_." She straightens and walks from the balcony.

Lexa leans against the balcony and stares out at the trees and hills beyond the walls of Polis. A single tear breaks free from her glassy eyes and rolls down her cheek, but she maintains her stoic composure.

 **Day 38:**

 **Wing Man Advice**

Artemis walks through the streets of Polis. It is a hot, sunny day, dust puffs up with every step, clouding the air as the morning bustle begins. Aden, Jarok, and a third Nightblood, a little girl shorter than both Aden and Jorak, play tag alongside her. They keep skipping ahead and doubling back, but never stray too far. Pelli walks a few paces behind, his eyes roaming.

When the three kids have run a decent enough distance ahead to be out of earshot, Artemis turns to Pelli. " _I have a serious and sensitive question to ask you_."

He nods with questioning eyes.

Artemis glances over her shoulder, checking where the Nightbloods are. "Where does one go to find, company?"

Pelli looks up at the kids, then back to Artemis. He leans in close and whispers.

 **Out with the Boys**

Artemis stands in front of her small foggy mirror, running the broken comb through her hair over and over. The only light comes from the lit candles in her room. She looks uncomfortable and uncertain. "Promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep," she mumbles to herself. More sternly she repeats, "Promises to keep." Her demeanor becomes serious, her posture stiff. With more sure fingers she pulls her hair into a tight military bun and ties it in place with a thin black ribbon.

As she marches from her room, she buckles her red seatbelt belt over her black pants. Her dark grey shirt is snug and more form fitting than she usually wears. When she reaches the door she pauses, hand on the door handle. Artemis closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she reopens her eyes, they are distant and determined. Her posture loosens a little and she leaves the room.

Exiting the tower, Artemis glances left and right, her eyes searching. She spots Pelli waiting just outside the torch lit entry and walks over to him. He smirks at her, " _Ready_?"

Artemis tilts her head and turns her palms up with a shrug.

He bumps her shoulder with a closed fist. " _You're ready_." Pelli leads her down several streets, headed towards the stables and storage buildings.

There is a medium sized bonfire burning in a smaller square that lies between the last storage building and where the living section of the city starts. People dance around the fire. Many sit with drinks in hand. A few play drums and other instruments. As they approach the crowd a few men break away to greet Pelli. The men clap Pelli on the shoulder laughing and jesting. When they recognize Artemis they freeze for a second, only to then straighten and give the sentinel salute, "Shedhouda."

Smiling, she knocks away the fist of the man closest to her. " _Right now, I'm Artemis_."

The other men lower their fists slowly, glancing amongst each other.

Pelli laughs and throws an arm around the closest man to him. The man has light brown skin like Artemis, his hair is shaved short, and a scar runs from his right temple to his chin. "Winton," Pelli says shaking the man. Pelli points to the next man, "Veck." Veck has long braided hair like Gustus had, but is of Asian descent. The last man is tan. His head is completely shaved head and a tattoo spreads up his throat to his chin. "Kril," Pelli says pointing at the last man. None of them wear their sentinel armor, just as Pelli does not.

Artemis throws her arms up, " _Someone show me to the drinks_ ," she shouts trying to break the tension.

The men shout, "Aye," and raise their own arms. As a group they head into the crowd.

 **Fighting to Impress**

Pelli sits on a stone bench pointing and laughing at a wrestling Winton and Kril. Artemis sits on the back of the bench next to him. She gulps from a metal tin in her hand and tries to hide a wince. Winton taps at Kril's arm, conceding the match. Kril stands, another man rushes over and raises one of Kril's arms above his head.

Artemis cheers with the rest of the crowd. Her eyes fall on a knot of women ogling Kril. She thrusts the tin into Pelli's chest as she hops down from the bench. " _Next_ ," she calls out.

The cheering stops, some glances are exchanged. Then several people hold cups in the air and shout excitedly. The cheering begins again.

A man steps forward and pounds his chest twice. His hair is jet black and pulled into a ponytail. Above his right eye is a horizontal scar and a tattoo line spirals down each arm to his wrists.

After craning her neck from side to side, Artemis smirks. She holds out a hand and folds her fingers twice in a 'come here' motion.

Pelli sets his and Artemis' tins down on the bench, then scoots forward to the edge of his seat.

With a confident smile the man stalks forward. Artemis dodges his first punch with ease, then his second, then his third. Each dodge moves her a step backward. When she is two steps from backing into the crowd behind her she ducks under his arm instead. Slipping behind the man she kicks the back of his knee. The man falls forward. On his knee he swings his arm, the momentum pivots him on his knee. The man's arm catches her in the stomach. Artemis folds around his arm. She lets her weight pull her forward. Still holding the man's arm she does a summersault. The man's shoulder gives a loud pop. All that escapes the man is a harsh grunt. Straightening her legs Artemis wraps them around the man's arm, her feet pushing against his shoulder. The man calls out in pain. After several second he bangs his free arm repeatedly against the ground. Artemis lets go at the sound.

The crowd breaks out into cheers again. Drinks are raised above heads, towards the standing Artemis, toasting her. Pelli walks forward with their tins and hands Artemis hers. She takes it and he throws an arm over her shoulders raising his tin as Veck and Winton approach with raised tins themselves. Artemis raises hers and nods to the two approaching sentinels. She looks to the crowd of women as she takes a gulp from her tin. There in the middle stands Avva, the healer woman. She is wearing a blue dress, her wavy auburn hair down around her shoulders. When her eyes meet Artemis', Artemis winks. Avva blushes and looks away, but her eyes return a split second later. Artemis is still watching her. They both smile.

 **Promises to Keep**

*It Only Hurts by Default begins to play*

The doors to Artemis' room push open. Artemis walks backwards through them, her arm outstretched, pulling Avva with her. When they reach the middle of the room Artemis stops walking. Her arm yanks down to her side, forcefully pulling Avva against her.

0:11 – Avva smiles, her hands slide up Artemis' chest and wrap around her neck. She starts to lean in. Artemis takes hold of Avva's dress and pulls it over the girl's head. She begins walking backwards again, pulling the girl with her.

0:29 – Lexa stands just inside her room, her hand pressed flat against the closed door, a pained expression on her face.

0:36 – Artemis' legs bump against her bed. Avva leans in again as they stop. Artemis' arms cross in front of herself and her hands grab the hem of her own shirt and pull it up over her head.

As her shirt falls to the ground, Artemis places a hand on Avva's cheek. Her fingers slide around to the base of Avva's neck. Avva's hands slide up Artemis' arms, grasping at them.

Artemis closes her eyes and pulls Avva's head closer.

0:46 – Lexa still stands by her door. Her eyes close and her hand falls away from the door.

0:50 – Avva and Artemis' lips meet. The kiss is passionate and slightly rough. Spinning around, Artemis shoves Avva down on the bed. Avva's hands move to Artemis' belt. Her fingers unbuckle it with haste.

 **Day 39:**

 **Red Handed**

Bright golden sunlight peeks in from the curtains across Artemis' balcony. Artemis lays on her stomach, splayed out on her bed.

Avva lays on her side facing away from Artemis. Slowly her eyes begin to open. She rolls over and smiles at Artemis' back. She reaches out her hand and rubs Artemis' arm gently.

Artemis makes a mumbling sound.

Laughing, Avva props up on her elbows and inches closer. She kisses Artemis' right shoulder, moving her lips caressingly to the middle of Artemis' shoulder blades.

More mumbling sounds come from Artemis.

Avva's hand slides across Artemis' back, around her side, and under to her stomach.

Artemis' eyes spring open, she blinks them a couple of times. Her eyes come into focus on the balcony. "Shit," she blurts out. Artemis pushes up on her elbow and shifts onto her side to sit up.

" _Where are you going_?" Avva's hand falls away as Artemis gets out of the bed.

" _I'm late._ " She pulls on pants then walks around the bed. Snatching her shirt off the floor, Artemis sits back down on the bed and pulls it on. She rubs the heels of her hands against her eyes.

Avva lays her arms over Artemis' shoulders then kisses the side of Artemis' neck. " _Late for what_?"

The doors to Artemis' room burst open. Aden comes running in, "Artemis, _we're leaving soon. Where have you-_ " He freezes as he takes in Avva hanging over Artemis.

Artemis' hands fall away from her face. She looks up to see the hurt look on Aden's face. "Shit," she mumbles a second time.

Aden stands stiffly for a moment. In a flat, matter of fact tone he says, " _We're leaving in half an hour_. _The Commander is looking for you_." With that he spins around and runs from the room.

Titus stands in the hall outside Artemis' doors. Aden comes running through them, an upset look on his face. Reaching out a hand Titus catches the boy.

" _What are you doing here Aden_?"

Aden struggles for a moment to control his emotions. His face settles back into a neutral mask and his breathing steadies. " _I was informing the Right Hand that we were leaving soon_."

Titus' head tilts back as he examines Aden. " _And why were you running_?"

" _She was not alone_ ," Aden says awkwardly. Titus' hand falls from Aden's shoulder and the boy takes the opportunity to continue running off.

Turning back to the door, Titus reaches out a hand towards the handle. Slowly he draws it away. He turns away from the door, then back. Swallowing, he steeples his hands together and looks at the door handle. Slowly he reaches out for it again. Before his hand lands on the handle, the door pulls away from him, opening.

Shock spreads on Titus' face as Avva comes through the doorway into the hall. She looks at Titus and blushes slightly. Ducking her head she speed walks away.

Several seconds later Artemis comes through the door as well. Her hair is in her usual tight bun, her short swords are on her lower back, and her wrist guards are in place. She stops short at Titus' presence. "Titus?"

Titus smooths at his robe. " _Yes_."

Artemis' eyes flick to the left, then back to Titus. " _Can I help with something_?"

Straightening, Titus clears his throat, " _I came to inform you that we will be leaving for the training ground soon, and that you are expected to accompany, as usual._ "

" _Is that it_?" Artemis asks after a moment of silence.

Titus shifts uncomfortably. His eyes flick towards the door to Artemis' chambers. " _You and Avva_ ," Titus begins. " _You both,_ "

" _I was told that was allowed_ ," Artemis answers, saving Titus the awkwardness of the question.

Smoothing his robe again Titus clears his throat. " _Yes. The Right Hand has needs like anyone else. You are not expected to refrain from such things._ " Clearing his throat again, Titus dips his head and turns to walk away.

Artemis watches as his figure disappears around the bend in the hall.

 **Defending Her Honor**

In the clearing atop the hill the Nightbloods stand in a line. Lexa stands in front of them holding up her knife. Behind her Artemis is setting up a target made of woven dried grass with died circles forming a bullseye.

" _Your grip is essential. You must have a strong enough grip to control the knife, but loose enough of a grip to make the movement fluid._ " With a fast pivot, Lexa spins, she eyes the target as she is turning. As she comes to a stop, she lets the blade fly. It sticks in the center of the target.

Artemis takes a couple of steps to the target and removes the knife. Quickly she returns it to Lexa, then jogs back to stand several feet from the target.

" _You will each try in turn. Learn from each other's successes and failures_." Lexa paces to the closest end of the line of Nightbloods. "Meela."

A tall girl with brown hair steps forward to the throwing line. She adjusts her grip for a second then raises her arm to throw. Her knife just catches the edge of the target, sticking in far enough to not fall.

" _Good Meela_ ," Lexa says.

Artemis removes the knife and returns it to Meela who meets her halfway between the target and the throwing line.

As Meela returns to the far end of the line, Lexa looks to the next Nightblood beside her "Zavier." He is only an inch or so shorter than Meela. His black hair is cut short and his features mark him as Jarok's older brother.

The boy looks at Lexa, then glances quickly at Aden around Jarok and a second boy before stepping up to throw. Shifting his feet uncomfortably, Zavier raises his arm. The knife flies wide of the target. Artemis has to lean backwards as the knife passes by her face, and bounces off of the boulders behind her.

Lexa and Titus share a look of surprise quickly before Lexa returns her attention to Zavier. " _You need to relax, you're too tense. Try again_."

Zavier pales slightly. As Artemis approaches with his knife, he averts his eyes and takes it hastily. He glances over his shoulder at Aden again, when he looks back, Artemis is in position a couple steps from the target. He throws. The hilt of the knife catches her in the side as she jumps in an attempt to dodge.

Artemis holds up a hand and drops it quickly with a short wave, indicating she is fine. She scoops up the knife and marches to Zavier. He stares at the ground. Placing a hand on his shoulder she hands the knife back to him and walks away.

Without waiting for Lexa's command, he hurriedly walks to the end of the line.

"Jarok," Lexa says after clearing her throat.

The little boy steps up. With great effort he throws the knife.

It lands in the ground a foot from Artemis' feet. She stares down at it for a moment before closing her eyes and pursing her lips. When she looks back up, she sees Aden staring at her, a look of satisfaction and smugness on his face.

Without a second thought to his knife, Jarok has scurried to the end of the line.

Lexa purses her lips and lets out a long, slow breath through her nose, trying to hold back her frustration. After a few seconds she looks to the next person. " _Ford, let's see if you can manage to hit the target instead of the Right Hand_."

Ford steps up. His knife bounces off of the boulder about halfway between the target and Artemis.

Picking up the knife, she walks it back to Ford. The whole time staring down Aden, who stares right back unflinching.

"Sura?" Lexa calls in an unassured voice.

Ford moves to the end of the line as Sura walks over to the throwing line. With planted feet and a steady hand she sends the knife flying at Artemis' legs.

Artemis pivots so that only her left side is facing the Nightbloods. The knife wizzes passed her. Its blade wedges into a crack in the boulder. Her eyes look down to the quivering blade, then up to Aden.

Lexa follows Artemis' eyes and glances at Aden herself. " _Enough_ ," she turns to Titus, " _take them back._ "

Titus quickly masks the confusion on his face at the previous proceedings. He bows his head to Lexa, then looks to the Nightbloods and claps his hands twice.

 **Clearing the Air**

In the training clearing on the hill, Artemis stands beside Lexa as Titus begins to lead the line of Nightbloods away.

"Aden," Lexa says coldly and commandingly, " _stay_."

Walking in the middle of the line, Aden takes a step to the side and halts. Jarok and Zavier give him a quick glance before continuing. When the rest of the Nightbloods and Titus are out of sight, Aden turns to face Lexa and Artemis.

Lexa has taken a couple of steps away and is pointing at a spot next to Artemis. She commands him there with her eyes.

Artemis looks at the glare on Lexa's face and swallows awkwardly.

Grumpily, Aden takes up the spot next to Artemis, refusing to look at her as he does. Instead he stares straight ahead, not even meeting Lexa's eye.

" _What is going on_?" Lexa asks.

Neither answers. They both stare straight ahead in silence.

A small snort of annoyance greets their continued silence. Lexa stalks forward toward Aden. " _A few days ago you were playing games in her room. Now you're throwing knives at her_."

Artemis glances down at Aden. " _He found Avva in my bed this morning_."

" _The healer_?" Lexa asks sounding surprised and almost judgmental.

Artemis nods.

Looking back at Aden, Lexa narrows her eyes, " _But why would Artemis being with the healer make you mad at her_?"

Aden continues to stare straight ahead.

"Aden!"

The stiffness settles out of Artemis' posture, she lays a hand on Lexa's arm. " _He knows_."

Lexa's head turns to look at Artemis, confusion on her face. " _Knows_?"

"He knows," Artemis says again as she raises her eyebrows.

Aden looks up for the first time, to watch the exchange between Lexa and Artemis.

Letting out another frustrated sigh Lexa paces away. After a couple of seconds she spins around on her heel. " _How_?"

With a quick glance at Aden, Artemis raises her hands palm up and shrugs, " _They all know_."

" _They who_?" Lexa asks, caution and concern dripping in her voice.

" _The Nightbloods_ ," Aden speaks up. He shoots a glare at Artemis. " _We were happy about it at first_."

"Aden," Lexa starts in a soft correcting tone of voice.

" _Why aren't you mad at her_? _She betrayed you_."

" _No she didn't. I asked her to do that_ ," she gives a slightly disapproving look to Artemis, " _though I didn't think Avva would be her choice._ "

Confusion and disbelief cover Aden's face. " _But why would you want her to do that_?"

Artemis taps her fingers to her mouth and pulls them across her lips.

"Oh." Aden looks abashed as realization floods through him.

Lexa looks between Artemis and Aden, confusion evident. "Oh?"

 **Day 46:**

 **Jealousy**

The doors close behind Titus.

Lexa stands with her back to Artemis, watching the rippling curtain shreds across her balcony.

Artemis starts to take a hesitant step forward, "Lexa,"

" _The healer, again_?" Lexa asks, cutting her off.

With a pained look, Artemis pauses, her weight still on her back foot. Slowly she pulls her front foot back. She licks her lips and takes a slow, steadying breath. "Avva is aware of my kill marks. You have sworn her to never mention them to anyone. _I thought her a safe choice_."

Lexa's eyes flick down as her thumb runs around the pommel of her sword hilt. " _Do you care for her_?" The hard edge has left Lexa's voice, she sounds almost scared.

Artemis takes several large steps forward, closing the distance between them. She places both hands on either of Lexa's shoulders. Leaning forward, she whispers in Lexa's ear, " _No. I swear it_."

For a moment, Lexa closes her eyes and allows herself to lean against Artemis, but after only a few seconds she pulls away in a rush and marches from the room.

 **Troubled Waters**

In the throne room, angry murmuring fills the air. The Ambassadors sit, save the Sangedakru Ambassador.

Lexa sits on her throne, Artemis and Titus stand on either side of her, " _You're sure they are Sky People_?"

" _They wear their clothes and speak their language_ ," the Ambassador answers defensively.

" _And you sent riders to inform them that they are free to return to their people near the Mountain_?" Lexa asks carefully.

The Ambassador straightens. With spite in his voice he says, " _We sent riders. How much of that message they delivered I do not know. The Sky People killed them and left their heads out on the road_." He gives a menacing glance to Artemis, before returning his attention to Lexa.

" _It will be dealt with. I assure you Ambassador_." Before he can speak up again, Lexa rises from her seat. " _Leave us_."

The rest of the Ambassadors stand, the Sangedakru Ambassador is swept along with the rest as they clear the room. Gavin and Aryn close the doors behind them.

Only Ttius, Lexa, Artemis, and Indra remain. No one speaks or moves. After a long moment of silence, Lexa rises from her throne and paces half way to the doors. Titus follows her part way. Indra and Artemis remain where they've been standing.

" _Commander,_ " Titus begins. " _You cannot allow these attacks to continue_."

" _Would you have me gather an entire army to hunt down a handful of bandits_?"

Titus folds his hands inside the sleeves of his robes. " _No,_ " he concedes. " _But something must be done. They break your laws and attack your people_."

Still facing the door, Lexa closes her eyes. After a slow breath out she opens her eyes again. " _I am aware, Titus_." Turning back around, she looks at Artemis.

Titus begins to speak again, but ceases when Lexa raises her hand.

" _Artemis, you will take four sentinels of your choice, you will ride to the border between the Desert Clan lands and the Boat People's lands. You will find these bandits and you will deal with them._ "

Glancing at Indra, Artemis swallows before responding. She takes half a step forward and folds her arms across her chest. " _Deal with them how_?"

" _However you see as just_." Lexa holds her hand up again to silence Titus. " _You leave at first light tomorrow_." With that Lexa turns on her heel and heads for the door. Gavin and Aryn jump to open the doors back up for the exiting Lexa.

Titus looks unhappily at Artemis for a few seconds before turning and following Lexa out of the room.

 **Day 47:**

 **Leaving Polis**

Dawn is just breaking on the horizon. Artemis sits atop a short grey mare. Beside her rides Pelli on a large paint. Behind them ride Veck, Winton, and Kril each on a brown horse. They ride through the northern gate of Polis and head towards the mountain.

Standing on the balcony of the throne room Lexa watches as five riders exit through the gate in the wall. The knuckles of her left hand turn white as she grips at the handle of her sword.

 **Heading to Sangeda**

The sun continues to rise in the sky as Artemis and the sentinels ride east. The towering forest of trees begins to give way to fields of lush grass. When they reach the coast it is rocky with clusters of trees. They break by a small river that empties into the ocean.

Kril and Veck take the horses a little ways inland to water them. Winton starts a small fire and skewers meat on several sticks.

Artemis stands just beyond the lapping waves, staring out at the ocean. She stirs at the sound of rustling stones.

Pelli steps up beside her. " _You've been quiet since we left Polis_." He looks out at the ocean. " _I don't think you've said a single word on the ride here._ " After several minutes of continued silence, Pelli looks back at Artemis, turning to fully face her. " _Artemis, what's wrong_?"

Her gaze falls from the ocean to the stones between them. " _I am loyal to the Commander. I_ _am_ _Woods Clan. But if I'm going to get through the next few days, I cannot be Artemis_." Slowly, she meets his eye. " _Do you understand_?"

A sad look enters Pelli's eyes. He starts to raise his hand to her shoulder but thinks better of it. After a second of uncertain hesitation, he snaps to attention. "Aye Shedhouda," he says as he pounds his fist to his chest.

Artemis bows her head to him.

Pelli gives a twitch of a nod and walks back to sit beside Winton by the fire.

Artemis' gaze returns to the ocean. Her eyes squint slightly against the sunlight shining on her face. Her mouth rests in an uneasy grimace.

 **Sand**

*Come Crashing by Digital Daggers begins to play*

The dirt beneath the grass begins giving way to sand, forcing the grass to grow more sparsely. Where it does grow, it is lighter in color. The chutes are stiff and more circular than normal blades of grass. Artemis brings her horse to a halt as she stares in awe at the sudden lack of green. Her horse snuffs at a tuff of grass by its hoof but does not eat it.

Pelli stops his horse just behind Artemis. He looks off to the western horizon, where dark storm clouds conceal the setting sun.

Winton and Veck's horses prance in place as a clap of thunder rolls in the distance.

"Shedhouda?" Pelli says questioningly.

"Yea," Artemis answers distractedly. Another clap of thunder sets Artemis' horse prancing, waking her from her daze. She pulls on the reins to settle the antsy horse. " _Sorry_ ," she says, " _first time seeing a desert in person_."

" _It is a sight_ ," Winton comments sagely.

There is another roll of thunder, closer than the other two. Artemis glances at the approaching storm. " _Have any of you been to this village before_?"

Kril grunts in confirmation.

The first real flashes of lightning cut across the sky. Artemis nods to Kril, " _Get us there fast_."

With a quick nod back, Kril gives his horse a kick.

They all take off after him.

00:32 - The five ride at a fast canter, sand kicking up from their horses' hooves.

00:47 – Artemis' face is set in determination as she urges her horse on behind Kril.

00:55 – Lightning flashes begin to strike down on the sand behind the riders.

01:02 – The horses begin to gallop at full speed.

01:09 - Lexa stands on her balcony, staring out at the distant storm clouds as they cross over the mountain line and out of sight.

 **The Oasis**

A man made wall of mismatched stones extends in a circle. The tops of buildings can just be seen inside. Two people stand at the only open of the wall. The first is a man as tall as Titus and just as bald, but young like Artemis. His skin is a russet brown. The second is a woman wearing a long robe with the hood up. The storm still fast approaching, Kril continues to lead them at a full gallop toward the Sankru village. He pulls on the reins only when there is just enough room to stop at the village entrance.

Artemis guides her horse in front of Kril's to address the waiting warriors from Sankru. " _We come on behalf of the Commander. I would speak with your Elder_."

The woman pulls down her hood. Eiri stares up at Artemis on her horse. " _Welcome Right Hand. Callus will take your horse. I will show you to the Elder_." She gestures to the man beside her.

Artemis slides down from atop the horse. She hands the reins to the bald man Eiri called Callus. After, she follows Eiri into the village. The sentinels follow Callus with their own horses.

In the middle of the village is an oblong pond. Eiri pauses beside it. She turns to face Artemis and holds up her arms, "Welcome to Belkna Sto. It's the main village of Sangeda."

With a small smile, Artemis holds out her hand. "It's good to see you again." Eiri takes her arm firmly and smiles back. "How's the arm," Artemis asks teasingly as she nods at Eiri's missing left hand.

Rolling her eyes, Eiri turns and continues walking. She points at the pond. "This is one of only three known oases in the whole Dead Zone." Artemis nods even though Eiri's back is to her. On the other side of the pond sits a hut made of wooden poles in the shape of a teepee. "The Elder's hut." Eiri spins around. "He's a little mad at how long it took for the Commander to send someone."

"Thanks for the head's up."

Eiri gives her a confused look.

"The warning."

Eiri nods.

Taking a breath, Artemis steps inside.

Two men and a woman sit cross legged around a fire. Artemis bows her head then takes a seat at the fire as well. " _I am Artemis of Woods Clan, Right Hand to the Commander. She has sent me and my men to rid you of the bandits hunting your trade roads._ "

The man in the middle speaks first. " _I am Kholla, Elder of this village_." He gestures towards the woman on his left, " _This is Baba, Elder to the village Hatfor_." He gestures to the man on his right, " _And this is Misha, Elder to the village Scone_."

Artemis bows her head slightly to each as he says their names.

" _Odd that the Commander sends a former Sky girl to hunt Sky people_ ," Baba says. Her grey braids shake slightly as she clucks her tongue in either disapproval or to emphasize surprise.

" _I am here as Right Hand. To show the commitment of the Commander to protecting her people. All of her people._ "

Misha rests his hands on his knees. His eyes are milky white and stare straight ahead at nothing. " _A large gesture to send her Right Hand. She was finally convinced of the seriousness of the problem_?"

" _We were initially under the impression that it was simply nomads_."

A simple nod is Misha's response.

Kholla clears his throat. " _We sent word that it was not normal bandits._ "

Artemis speaks slowly as she chooses her words carefully, " _With all respect to your Ambassador, he did not make that knowledge clear._ "

" _Your brother never was good at communicating_ ," Baba comments snidely. " _His loud shouting gets in the way of him being heard_."

A snort escapes Misha, one that he stifles quickly.

Kholla remains silent for a moment. " _Do you require anything from us_?"

" _We need only a direction to begin our search in_."

" _My son Callus will guide you in the morning_."

" _Thank you._ " Artemis stands. She bows quickly, then exits the hut.

Eiri still waits outside. " _How did it go_?"

" _As expected_."

They begin walking to another building, this one made of part wood and part stone. Pelli, Veck, Winton, and Kril all sit outside of it, their backs against the wall, eyes closed. As Artemis and Eiri approach, Callus steps out of the building holding rolled up furs. He tosses them at each of the sentinels without warning. Pelli, Veck, and Winton are all taken by surprise and jump almost imperceptibly as the furs strike them. In contrast Kril opens his eyes just in time to catch the fur Callus tosses at him. Kril's awareness takes Callus by surprise. He pauses for a second before tossing the last fur to Artemis.

" _We'll let you get some sleep_ ," Eiri says with a glare at Callus. They both depart, trading angry hushed whispers as they go.

" _We leave in the morning. Callus will lead us to the area where they're hiding out._ " The sentinels all stand. " _Let's get some sleep_." They file into the building one at a time and lay out their furs.

 **Day 48:**

 **To the Hunt**

The sun is just above the horizon, lighting the surrounding ocean of sand in a soft glow. Riding ahead Callus leads Artemis, Pelli, and the other three sentinels along a small worn road. In the distance large rock formations can be seen.

Artemis looks to Pelli as he rides beside her. " _People travel this path every day_?" she asks in awe.

Pelli shrugs his shoulders, " _They used to, or so they say_."

" _They must really love fish_ ," Artemis mumbles sarcastically to herself.

A small snort from Pelli, tells her he heard her joke.

About halfway to the formations of rock, Callus stops his horse. He turns part way around to look at Artemis. " _This is as far as I go_." He spits at the side of the path leading toward the rock formations. " _Going farther is dangerous_."

" _Good to see you Desert warriors aren't cowards,_ " Veck grunts snidely.

Artemis holds up a hand silencing the short snorting laughter from Winton and Kril. " _The Commander sent us to take care of these bandits. I'll not have others doing our job for us_." Trotting her horse forward she nods to Callus as she passes him, " _Thank you for guiding us here_."

Pelli and Winton follow after her. Veck and Kril, both fighting to control their expressions as they pass Callus, follow after as well.

Glaring after the five sentinels riding away from him, Callus waits until they are just out of earshot before grumbling, " _You won't be laughing soon_ ," at their backs.

 **Ambush**

When the first large stones begin dotting the sides of the path, Artemis slows her horse from a trot to a walk. Her head swivels from side to side, eyes searching between the boulders. Ahead the rock formations rise up like foreboding cliffs on either side of the path.

" _Quite a spot to attack traders' carts_ ," Winton says after a short whistle.

Coming to a stop, Artemis looks down at the sand eroded, rotting head that is spiked on a piece of bent metal. There are many more farther up the little beaten road.

" _It's where I would_ ," Kril comments casually as the other sentinels all bring their horses to a stop also.

Winton raises an eyebrow in response, while Artemis and Pelli turn their heads to look at Kril in surprise.

Kril shrugs his shoulders at the reaction.

Sharing a smirk with Pelli, Artemis looks back to the towering formations and leads them down the path at a fast walk again.

The makeshift road widens several hundred feet in, then splits with a large two story boulder blocking the middle. Artemis pulls on the reins, bringing her horse to a sudden halt. Veck and Kril exchange a confused look as the others all halt behind Artemis.

" _This is where I would do it_ ," Winton nods at the large boulder. He looks back at Kril, " _Good cover, and a natural distraction_."

Pelli brings his horse up alongside Artemis'. " _What now_?"

She slides down off the horse. Holding the reins in one hand, she scratches behind the horse's ear with the other. " _Now, we wait_."

Winton glances at Artemis, then back at Kril, who shrugs unknowingly.

Veck has already slid off of his own horse and is laying a loose rock the size of his head over the end of the reins.

The sun shines almost directly overhead. Pelli and Kril are off to the right with their horses, hiding under the small amount of shadow cast from the overhanging clifftop. Winton stands in the shadows on the left side with his and Artemis' horses. A few yards from him, Veck sits on a small boulder with his back against the cliff, eyes closed.

Artemis sits in the middle of the path, legs crossed, hands in her lap, eyes closed.

Pelli watches her. Kril watches the way they came. Winton watches ahead.

" _How long are we going to wait_?" Veck asks hoarsely. He opens his eyes after several seconds. Artemis remains still, as though he hadn't spoken. He glances up at Winton. Winton shrugs without looking down at him.

Several more seconds go by and then a light baritone voice calls out in an amused tone, "You always were better at waiting than I was."

"That's why I always won," Artemis calls back without moving. She continues to sit with her eyes closed as a young man with red hair and burnt skin walks out from behind the large dividing boulder.

Kril and Pelli stand. Pelli draws his sword while Kril pulls a long knife from his belt.

The man raises his hands, eyeing the two sentinels as he continues to walk towards Artemis. The crunch of sand as the man gets close to Artemis draws her attention. She opens her eyes slowly, still not moving. He sits in front of her, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap to mirror her. He looks from side to side, at the four waiting, watching sentinels. Then he looks back to her. Examining her clothes, her armor, her weapons. "You look different, like one of them."

"I am one of them."

The man stares back at her with shock and confusion on his face.

"The war is over Smitty. It has been for months. We made an alliance with the Grounders. I've been living with them for a while now. These four actually answer to me."

"You lead them?" Smitty looks at the four sentinels again. He whistles slightly. "That must have been some alliance."

Artemis nods. "You need to take me to the other survivors of Tesla. We need to organize your trip to Arkadia."

"Arkadia?"

"It's where the survivors from the Ark have been gathering: Mecha, Alpha, only a couple of people from Factory."

"What about the rest?"

Artemis tilts her head from side to side, stretching her neck out. "They're looking for the rest, for you."

Smitty looks at Pelli, then down at his hands. "They are? But not you."

Pursing her lips for a moment, Artemis chooses her words. "We call the people of Arkadia, Skaikru. I live with a group called Trikru." After no answer from Smitty Artemis continues speaking, "You need to take me to the rest of the survivors. I'm the only way they're going to get safely to Arkadia."

"I thought there was an alliance."

"There is, but Sangedakru isn't happy that you've been killing a bunch of their traders."

Clearing his throat, Smitty leans back. His face is not only sun burnt but looks raw as though it's been rubbed roughly with sand. He has scrapes and cuts along both of his forearms. Artemis takes in all of this while Smitty looks over the four still watching sentinels. "They'll have to leave their weapons here, with your horses," he says nodding to the two horses beside Winton.

Artemis shakes her head.

"No?" Smitty asks with a laugh. "You want something from me, you're not in a position to bargain."

"If you want them to have a home, you need me." Artemis stands. "My men keep their weapons." She walks back toward Winton and her horse.

Cautiously Pelli sheaths his sword. Winton glances at Veck, who finally stands and paces forward to meet Artemis as she approaches Winton.

Both men look at her expectantly. " _Winton, you'll stay here with the horses. If we're not back by sunrise tomorrow, ride for Polis_."

Winton nods solemnly as he unconsciously lays a hand on the brown mare next to him and strokes absently at its shoulder.

Artemis turns on her heel, Veck follows. She waves for Pelli and Kril to join them as she walks back to Smitty.

 **Bandit Camp**

Artemis walks beside Smitty, listening as he rambles through an account of the Ark stations' reentry to Earth. "Only a handful of us survived the crash. We scavenged what we could from the wreckage, then headed for these giant rock formations. We worried there might be people here already, but we needed to get out of the sun."

Pelli walks several yards behind, his eyes watch Smitty suspiciously. Behind Pelli, Veck and Kril follow cautiously. Both continuously glance behind and to the sides. Their eyes roaming restlessly.

"These people aren't ruthless barbarians."

"That's not what the Blake boy and Doctor Griffin's daughter made it sound like."

"We imagine monsters only out of a lack of knowledge, and as an illusion of our fear of the unknown," Artemis mumbles staring off ahead with unfocused eyes.

Smitty holds out a hand to stop Artemis. "They were killing you guys. That wasn't imagined."

Artemis glances at her three sentinels then looks back at Smitty. "We started a war that they graciously let us out of."

"They really got you didn't they?"

Without answering Artemis starts walking again.

Smitty gives a calculating look at Pelli before catching back up to Artemis.

Pelli waits for Veck and Kril to step up next to him. His eyes never leave Smitty as he whispers to both of them, " _I don't trust him_."

Veck raises his eyebrows, " _Are we sure we can trust her_?" He is answered by a quick glare from Pelli. Veck glaces at Kril, who shrugs uncaringly. Rolling his eyes, Veck walks after Pelli. Kril follows, still glancing behind them constantly.

As they round a bend in the towering rocks, the remnants of a large castle-like structure can be seen up ahead.

Artemis lets out a whistle. "Wow."

Smitty smirks, "Nice place huh?"

"Definitely." Artemis raises a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "How's the inside?"

"Cool."

She uses the hand that's shielding her eyes to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Good. I'm sweating like crazy."

"How do you think I feel?" Smitty gestures a hand around his head indicating his sun burnt face.

As they get within several hundred feet of the huge structure, men begin appearing from behind boulders and out of large crevices in the rocks. They hold spears and other make shift weapons. Pelli and Veck both lay their hands on their swords but do not draw them.

Smitty holds up a hand as they approach.

"Who you got there Smit?" someone calls out.

"They're here to talk. Nothing more."

"That's what the one said too," a woman yells back in a shrill amused shout.

Artemis stares at the row of heads on spikes to her left. " _Not barbarians_ ," she whispers to herself in a tone of saddened epiphany. She glances back at Pelli, he was looking at the heads also. They make eye contact and a meaningful look is exchanged between them. He nods almost imperceptibly. Her attention is drawn back to Smitty as he claps her on the shoulder.

"I brought an old friend. Mitch, you remember Artemis? We all used to play hide and seek in the vents til she moved to Alpha station."

A man only slightly bigger than Smitty jumps down from the boulder he's been standing on. "I remember she used to cheat." He laughs and bumps her arm with his fist. "You look all dressed up like one of them. Wouldn't even of recognized you if Smitty hadn't said anything."

"Can we go inside?" Artemis nods at the broken down castle. "I need to talk to everyone."

Mitch raises an amused bushy black eyebrow at Smitty. "Just as bossy as she ever was though."

Smitty smirks, "True enough."

"Everyone," she says more commandingly. With a pointed look she stares down Smitty, "Including the scouts that have been following us since we left the horses."

He feigns an innocent look, "There were no scouts."

"You weren't sitting on that road all by yourself for an ambush. You were with others. And they've been following behind, not quietly enough either." With that she walks away from the two young men and heads for the large gaping maw of an entrance to the ruins.

Pelli jogs to run up beside her then slows his pace to match hers. Veck and Kril walk after them, keeping an eye on the watching men and woman around them.

" _I don't trust them_ ," Pelli whispers as they slip in the doors.

Artemis pauses, waiting a second for Veck and Kril to enter. " _Neither do I_." She gives one last look to Smitty as he and Mitch begin walking toward the ruined building to join them. " _We are the will of the Commander. We bring justice. We do not harm innocents._ " The three sentinels nod. " _Good_." As Smitty and Mitch reach their little group she tips her head back slightly to acknowledge them. "Is everyone coming?"

Smitty laughs in a calming, placating way. "Everyone's already inside."

She turns with him to walk farther into the ruin. "Everyone except your scouts and sentries."

"Yeah, yeah, they're coming."

Inside, the ceiling soars high above, supported by elegant arches. Shreds of red, white, and blue fabric hang from the arches across the whole room. On the floor there are a few sparsely placed pews. The majority seem to have been removed or destroyed. At the far end of the hall, high up on the wall, are large empty windows. Around the edges little pieces of colored glass still remain.

Against the right wall are blankets and furs, spread out in a large sleeping area. Three little kids play on the furs with hand carved wooden animals. Along the left side of the room are several horses tied up to a long pole. Beside them are two carts full of food and goods. Beside the carts are a few sacks. Shoved into the sacks are two sticks, each with a white rag on the end of them. Artemis eyes the makeshift flags. Her face grows more grim.

People begin gathering around. Smitty clears his throat and Artemis' head snaps back to the front. She swallows passed the lump in her throat as she steps into the middle of the enormous room.

"I'm here to take you all home."

"This is our home," Mitch quips.

"No, this is a tomb you've been hiding out in. A place from which you've been attacking traders from."

"We did what we had to to survive," the woman behind them spits out sourly.

Artemis points a finger toward the sacks with the white flags in them. "Did you forget what those mean? Because the people on the ground haven't."

Smitty and Mitch exchange a look but everyone remains silent.

"The rest of the survivors from the Ark are gathering many miles from here," Artemis continues trying to return to a civil tone. "It is a nice place, next to a lake and surrounded by forest and lush green meadows. They call it Arkadia."

"I call it a trap!" A man has grabbed Kril from behind and is holding a knife to his throat.

" _Hold_ ," Artemis yells as Pelli and Veck start to draw their swords. She levels a threatening glare at Smitty, "Thin ice."

"She's one of them, look at her Smit," Mitch steps up next to him. "That's why they sent her, to trick us into trusting them."

"They sent me to uphold the alliance. Upholding the alliance keeps all of the survivors of the Ark safe. What you're doing is threatening that. I can't help you if you aren't straight with me."

Smitty studies Artemis. After a moment he looks to the man holding Kril and waves his hand. The man looks to Mitch for support but Mitch simply shrugs his shoulders in defeat. Hesitantly the man let's go of Kril.

Kril stands where he is, unmoving, unflinching, watching Artemis.

"So now what?" Smitty asks as he takes a seat on a broken pew.

"Now I figure out how to get us all out of this shit situation." Artemis rubs at her eyes with the heel of her hand for a second. She lets her arm drop and looks up at the long broken stained glass windows. Trying to sound uncaring she asks carefully, "How many have you killed?"

Mitch laughs. "Couple dozen, we don't keep count." He puts a foot up on the pew beside Smitty. "It's us or them."

"There is a difference between self-defense and being the attacker." Unconsciously she rubs at her eyes again. Exhaustion is setting in.

"Not out here, not in this desert," Smitty counters. "Out here, you kill for supplies, or you die."

Artemis sits on a pew herself, across what used to be the aisle of the church from Smitty and Mitch. "I can understand that. I'm exhausted and dehydrated already and it's only been half a day." She looks around at the assembled group of Ark survivors. "Who are the best of your scouts?" She nods at two men leaning against a pillar. They are both tall with sun baked skin. Each has a spear in hand. "I'm guessing it's them," she says with a smirk.

Smitty and Mitch both turn their heads to look at the two men. Pelli shifts his feet so that his hips face the two men, but doesn't move his head or shoulders.

"Dale and Greg, they're alright. Good aim with their spears for sure but I like to think I'm pretty much the brains of the group." Smitty gives a wide grin.

"You always were," she says with a half forced chuckle.

Mitch snorts, "That's just what we like to let him think." Raising his arms up, he looks around the room. "We're all trappers. We all provide for the group. That's how we survive."

A loud cheer goes up from many of the people inside.

Artemis looks down at her hands. For several seconds she is silent. " _Not the children_."

 **The Tesla Survivors**

On Artemis' words Pelli and Veck have drawn their swords. Kril has reached behind and wrapped the man behind him in a head lock. Kril snaps the man's neck as his other hand pulls the small ax off of his back. Artemis has taken both knives from each hip. She stands as Kril drops the dead man. She lets both knives fly. One buries itself into the center of Mitch's chest. Smitty jumps in shock. The other knife strikes Dale in the arm just below his shoulder, making him drop his spear.

Pelli has run forward, his sword parries Greg's spear. As the spear swings to the right, Pelli stabs. His sword goes through Greg's stomach. Dale lunges forward, grabbing hold of Pelli before he can pull his sword back.

Veck has taken out two of the scouts by the entrance. His sword is still sticking out of the chest of the one woman. He is grappling with a short bald man over a spear. Artemis has drawn another knife. She throws it into the back of Dale. As the life drains from him, his arms fall away from Pelli's neck.

Sucking in a deep breath, Pelli stumbles to recover his sword from a bleeding Greg lying on the floor. Kril swings his ax, slicing open a man's throat, then throws it across the space between him and the man still wrestling with Veck. Both Veck and the man fall to the floor, the man falling on top of Veck's legs. Another man comes running in from outside. Kril draws his sword but doesn't even get a step before a spear is spinning through the air and takes the last man off his feet as it buries in his chest. Veck gives a grateful look to Pelli. They both nod at each other.

Artemis' boots echo in the hall as she steps up next to Smitty who is sitting on the floor, his face covered in shock and despair. With his mouth still slightly open his eyes drift slowly from Greg's minusculely moving chest to Artemis' boots. "How, how. How could. They're your own people." He looks up at her, his eyes glassy.

"No. They've been killing my people." A saddened look enters her eyes. "You've been killing my people." She looks over at Kril, " _Rope_." Kril snatches some off of one of the carts and brings it over to her. " _Wrap his hands_." She looks back at Smitty, "We're not kids in the vents anymore Smitty. It's not a game."

With a bitter tone he retorts, "No it's not. It's survival."

Pelli and Veck have moved over to the sleeping area. They're standing over the three little kids that are cowering together. Their wooden toys sit several feet away, abandoned in their terror. Sitting in front of the kids is a young woman. She is kneeling between Pelli and the children with a metal pipe held up like a club.

"Put it down child," Veck says coldly.

The girl drops the pipe awkwardly. After she inches back up against the kids.

"What now?" Smitty asks as Kril binds his hands.

"Now," Artemis says as coldly as Veck. "You tell me whether my man is still alive."

Veck looks over in concern.

Smitty smiles to himself. "Probably not for long."

Artemis looks to Pelli and Veck, " _Go_."

Without any other prompting they sprint across the hall, grab the reins to two of the horses, and ride them out of the hall at full gallop.

Kril looks at Artemis, clearly torn between wanting to ride off with the other two and knowing he must stay with her.

" _Put the kids on the other horse and take them outside_."

He nods and walks over to the children. He picks up their little toys and offers them back to the kids. With nervous, shaking fingers, the first child reaches out for his rabbit. Following his lead the two little girls reach for their toys, a swan and fish.

The young woman pulls the boy back before the girls can take their toys. They jerk back at her reaction.

Artemis looks down at Smitty, "You better hope he's alive." She walks away from him and over to the young woman. With rough hands she pulls the woman away from the children. "Kril."

He holds out the girls' toys again. They reach for them even more hesitantly than before. As Kril ushers the children toward the horse, Artemis drags the young woman to the other side of the pews and lets her go next to Smitty. She stands over the two kneeling captives, waiting for Kril to lead the horse outside. The kids giggle slightly as the horse goes down the steps, causing them to bounce a little on its back.

With eyes closed, Artemis tips her head back, drinking in the sound of the small laughter. Slowly she lowers her head back down and opens her eyes. "What's your name?" she asks the young woman.

"Ja-ja Jane," she stammers.

Artemis purses her lips for a moment. Her arms are crossed, her posture is tense. She clears her throat and turns to face Jane. "Roll up your sleeves Jane."

Jane glances at Smitty then looks back up at Artemis' blank and passive face. "Why?"

"Roll up your sleeves," Artemis says again a little more sternly.

With hands as tentative and shaky as the kids' before, Jane pushes at her sleeves. Her arms bear scratches and cuts the same as Smitty's. A sad acceptance settles over Artemis. Without warning her arms uncross, a knife in her right hand flashes as it swings through a ray of light. When her hand moves away from Jane's neck the blade is covered in blood.

Smitty blinks as drips of blood run down his face. He stares in shock at Jane as her body slumps to the floor.

Leaning over, Artemis wipes the knife off on Smitty's shirt and then straightens and walks outside.

 **Wounded and Broken**

Seven horses ride down the sandy road away from the rock formations. Artemis rides in the front, she holds the reins to the horse next to her. On it sits Smitty, his hands still tied. Behind them Pelli holds the little boy in his lap, the horse beside him bares no rider. Behind him Kril holds the two little girls and the reins to the riderless horse beside him. On the last horse rides Veck. Winton is laying over his lap, a bloody bandage wrapped around his head.

As they reach Belkna Sto the group continues into the city at a gallop. People are forced to jump out of the way. Many shout in anger. When they reach the Elder's hut Artemis pulls up to a sudden halt. With a decisive kick she sends Smitty spiraling off the horse. He lands at the feet of Kholla who has just exited his hut.

Callus steps over to Kholla. With raised eyebrows he takes in the sight of Smitty on the ground. " _What is this_?"

" _My man needs a healer._ "

Pelli has jumped down from his horse, leaving the little boy sitting on the blanket with an eagerly turning head. He has run over and is helping Veck lower Winton from the horse.

Kholla gestures at the woman beside him. She steps out from behind him and rushes over to Veck and Pelli. She leads them off toward another part of the city.

" _What is this_?" Callus asks again.

Artemis clears her throat. " _This is the leader of the bandits_. _The rest are dead_." Unconsciously she wipes her palms on her thighs.

" _What about them_?" Callus points at the children on the horses.

Without looking back Artemis answers him, her tone dangerous and protective, " _They'll be taken back to Polis_."

Callus takes a step forward, " _They should be left here for us_ -"

Kholla throws his arm out and pushes Callus back, " _No. They will go with the Right Hand._ "

" _But father_ ,"

" _Enough_." Kholla flicks the end of his cane towards Smitty. " _Take our prisoner to a cell_."

Artemis nods at Kholla. " _In the middle of the rock formations the road is split by a giant rock. If you take the crevice trail to the east you'll find their holdout as well as the remainder of the supplies they stole_." With haste she tugs on the reins of both horses and urges them toward the mud brick building that Pelli is stepping back out of. Kril let's go of the riderless horse's reins. Moving forward he takes hold of the reins of the horse with the little boy on it then heads over to Artemis and Pelli.

" _How is he_ ," Artemis asks.

Pelli runs a hand over his forehead. " _I don't know_."

Night has fallen. Pelli and Artemis sit cross legged on the ground outside the healer's building. Kril brushes the horses, while continuously throwing glances at the sleeping children on the horses' blankets.

In the distance a howl breaks the tense silence. Pelli looks up in slight alarm as a second howl pierces the night air.

Veck exits with the healer in tow.

Artemis and Pelli jump up from the ground. Kril lets his arm drop as he spins around to listen.

" _He lost the eye, but otherwise he'll be fine._ " The healer wipes at his hands with a blood stained cloth. " _He'll need to rest for a few days before he can be moved_." He heads back inside after Artemis nods in acknowledgement.

" _I'll stay with him_ ," Veck blurts out before Artemis can say anything.

She nods again. " _You will stay, the rest of us will leave at first light_."

Veck steps back inside, Kril goes back to brushing the horses, Pelli sits back down.

Artemis remains standing, staring up at the moon. After several seconds a third howl breaks her from her trance. She paces to the middle of town and kneels down in front of the small pond. She looks down at her reflection, then at her hands. With glassy eyes she furiously begins scrubbing her hands in the warm water.

 **Day 49:**

 **Home for Orphans**

Lexa stands on her balcony as the sun drops below the trees. The sound of yelling comes from near the north gate. She leans on the railing to see as best she can. Artemis, Pelli, and Kril ride into Polis. Each carries a child on their lap. She straightens quickly as she recognizes the riders. With hurried steps she moves swiftly through her room to the door on into the hall.

As Artemis and the other two ride up to the tower, Lexa and Titus exit. Artemis hops down from her horse then helps the little girl down off of it. Another sentinel steps forward to take the reins to her horse. Two more sentinels step forward to Pelli and Kril's horses as they jump down and take the little boy and other little girl off. Artemis gives the little girl next to her a small shove toward Kril. The little girl waddles over to stand with her friend.

" _Who are they_?" Titus asks once Artemis has walked up the steps to him and Lexa.

" _They were at the bandit camp._ "

" _What of the rest_?" Lexa asks cautiously, as though she fears the answer.

" _The leader was given to the Elder. The rest are dead_."

" _And what do you plan do to with the children of bandits_ ," Titus asks in a cold tone.

" _They will be returned to Arkadia_ ," Lexa comments quietly.

" _No_ ," Artemis and Titus say together.

Lexa switches between a glare at Titus and a confused look at Artemis.

" _If we return them to Arkadia it will raise questions about what happened to the others._ " Artemis says in a robotic, stiff monotone. " _Our truce is too tentative to survive such a revelation_."

" _Then they will be fostered to Woods Clan families._ " Lexa looks at Titus. He nods in agreement. " _Come,_ " she says to Artemis, " _You'll debrief me_." With that she turns and walks back inside. Artemis follows.

Titus watches them leave then heads down the steps to Pelli and Kril who watch over the children still. " _You may go clean up and rest_. _I will take the children and begin arranging for their care_."

 **Day 50:**

 **Eleven**

Artemis stands outside Veera's tent. The sun is well above the wall, yet Artemis continues to stand, just staring ahead at the tent. Her right hand bounces slightly against her leg, her fingers twitching.

Veera pokes her head out of her tent. " _How long have you been standing there_?" She tuts to herself and waves an impatient hand at Artemis. " _Hurry up, I've been sitting here waiting all morning_." Doing as bid, Artemis finally takes her first step toward the tent, then the next, then the one after, each a little less hesitant than the one before, until she is inside and sitting on the stool. Veera watches Artemis as she sits down. The older woman eyes Artemis' back quizzically. " _Shirt_."

Shaking her head in surprise, Artemis pulls off her shirt. " _I need, I need eleven today._ "

" _Only do ten_."

" _I,"_ Artemis starts to yell then stops. " _I know_ ," she leans forward on her knees, looking defeated," _but I need eleven_ ," she says almost pleadingly.

Veera's eyebrows raise. She doesn't argue again, instead she picks up her needles.

 **Day 58:**

 **Training**

The sun is well above the horizon but still in the eastern half of the sky. Lexa and Artemis run side by side in the meadow with the X tree. When they reach the tree Lexa leans on her knees.

Artemis places her hands on her hips and takes a couple of deep breaths before bending over and picking up two staves. She stands watching Lexa, waiting with a staff in each hand. When Lexa rises up from her hunched over position, Artemis tosses a staff at her.

Flinching at the sudden movement, Lexa still manages to catch the staff. She stares quizzically at Artemis as the other girl paces away.

Spinning the staff from one hand to the other, Artemis keeps walking until she is ten or so feet away. Then she turns to face Lexa. Her face is cold, her eyes distant.

Lexa tips her head to the side slightly as she continues to watch Artemis, her face neutral but her eyes concerned.

" _Ready_?" Artemis asks.

A nod is Lexa's answer. She raises the staff, takes up a fighting stance, and waits.

Artemis moves forward, slowly at first, as though testing how Lexa will react. Then suddenly she rushes forward in a charge. She fakes a strike high, but then quickly tips the staff to strike low.

Lexa reacts just in time to block the attack. She lunges to the side and throws a counter strike at Artemis' left side.

Spinning the staff over her shoulder, Artemis pivots as Lexa's strike bounces off her staff.

They face each other, trading blows with their staves. Back and forth they move around the meadow: circling, lunging, running, jumping, and fighting vigorously. Lexa seems surprised at first, by both Artemis' skill and ferocity. As the fight progresses her face shows concern, then consternation.

With a precise thrust, Artemis nicks Lexa's shoulder with the butt of her staff.

The pain sends a moment of frozen shock through Lexa as she recovers from the surprise of missing the attack. As she stands, unready, Artemis hits her again in the stomach. Angry, Lexa strikes out with her staff. Artemis deflects then hits Lexa in the stomach again with a half-hearted, taunting strike.

With frustration, Lexa recovers from her surprise and comes back at full attack. As she does Artemis lowers her guard. Each strike Lexa throws makes contact as Artemis only pretends to try and block them. After several strong hits to the sides, shoulders and head, Lexa strikes at Artemis' leg, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Artemis lays unmoving. Her hands held up in submission.

The anger fades from Lexa's eyes as she looks down at Artemis, her shirt sleeve torn, blood dripping from her lower lip, and her chest heaving with deep heavy breathes. Lexa leans on her staff and lets out a long breath. " _Feel better_?"

Closing her eyes, Artemis lets her hands drop. She lays there for a few seconds trying to slow her breathing. " _No_."


End file.
